<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>过度呼吸、窒息 by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117092">过度呼吸、窒息</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela'>林又冷lela (lelauna000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孤岛说(Island) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>疾病和回忆共生着，时而美丽时而灰暗，都比死亡显得开朗。<br/>他们面对的是金钟国不在的第三个年头，遗物、过去、和爱人的能力，都积累成灰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Lee Kwangsoo &amp; Yoo Jaesuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孤岛说(Island) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>过度呼吸、窒息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主石钟/洙国，过度呼吸为双回忆线，窒息为现在线，三线进行，仍旧ooc。<br/>白色噪音一年后的正常时间线。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>过度呼吸#1.<br/>从日本回到韩国，他就像是个逃亡者，也找不到自己应该落地扎根的地方。<br/>首尔的空气和十几年前一样的浑浊，比起东京的那间狭窄的公寓，首尔市中心的尘埃更让人感到窒息。<br/>他从飞机上落地的那一瞬间开始就止不住的咳嗽起来，对灰尘和雾霾敏感的他的呼吸道因为一次又一次的咳嗽本能性的收缩着。<br/>喉咙里干涩得要命，就因为一点痒意而接连不断的咳着，只要吸入一丝一点的空气都是一股凉意，刺激着他的呼吸管持续的发出咳嗽的动作，直到唾液沾满了手掌也无法自主停止。<br/>鼻腔像是被堵住，在公交车上发出让人心烦的病态的咳嗽声的男人不敢再大口呼吸，胸腔里的肺部瓣膜似乎还在微微颤动着，他把口鼻死死捂住，只能尽量让自己的声音不要再打扰到其他人。<br/>他的呼吸声震动在手掌的阻隔下越减微弱，手忙脚乱的从包里翻出来纸巾，随意把脸上和手上沾上的体液擦拭掉，刚要平稳下来的呼吸在纸巾的纤尘刺激下又一次颤抖着逐渐变得剧烈。<br/>他最近的状态其实不能用纸巾，就连那一点点刺激都会让他咳得大脑昏沉，耳朵里哔声响个不停，等到咳嗽自己停下来时，就连嘴唇都在颤抖。<br/>一直在用的手帕丢在了日本的公寓里，因为某些原因他没能回去好好收拾一番，就逃也似的从东京逃离，在山崎宗的家里住了很久一段时间来收拾自己的烂摊子。<br/>多年不见的他故国的城市陌生得令人恐慌，如同他十年前第一次到东京的时候一样。<br/>一边吸着鼻子，瞥到窗外还合适的旅馆后下了车，在一间也是足足有十来平的房间里奢侈的住了一晚，凌晨四点时被自己的咳嗽声吵醒，无可奈何的戴上口罩出门找事做。<br/>金钟国已经三十了，却莫名其妙的在深夜的街头上游荡着像个乞丐，望着墨蓝色的天空那端泛起的灰橘色的晨晖，一边吸着被纸巾摩擦的发红的鼻子一边在口罩里轻声咳嗽。<br/>那是他在首尔迎来的第一个日出，那并没有给人什么希望感的、灰蒙蒙的日出。<br/>秋天的冷空气和城市的陌生感如图他的慢性咳嗽，不知不觉侵占他的身体，逐渐麻痹了他迟钝的反应神经，封锁他脆弱的喉咙，不得不让他过度呼吸着渴求干净的空气。<br/>“……喂。”刚一开口时的他的声音沙哑又带着浓重的鼻音，就连他自己都被这样病怏怏的声音吓到。<br/>“……啊，你声音怎么这样了，吓我一跳。”电话那头的人轻浮的用日语说着风凉话，也象征性的关心了一下他的身体状况，“人在哪里？我到你家门口了，来开下门。”<br/>“我家……？”金钟国沉默了一阵，在冷风里裹紧了身上的衣物咳嗽一声，“我早就不回家了。”<br/>山崎宗的呼吸声一顿，长叹了口气后不耐烦的啧了啧嘴，不知是哪边的风声呼啸着刮进话筒里呼啦哗啦的胡乱响着杂音。<br/>“……知道了，那我在附近等着，哥来找我吧。”<br/>电话来得突兀也挂断得忽然，金钟国怔了半分钟，在逐渐鲜明的日出里眼里映上了晨曦的兮白色。<br/>曾经侮辱过自己的男人竟然会成为自己唯一的依靠，金钟国茫然的笑了，笑自己不知何时变得如此脆弱的自尊心和如此的害怕寂寞。<br/>爱人的重伤和死亡，他背负着这些要压垮他的双肩的过去，苟延残喘的行走在彼岸的这端，后知后觉的丢掉了香烟，到了而立的年纪才知道要疼爱自己。<br/>而回忆总像是香烟的戒断现象，突如其来的花了眼睛，扼着他的喉咙让他拼命的呼吸着证明他还破破烂烂的活着。<br/>比起无法呼吸，过度的呼吸更像是死亡的使者，把他逐渐拖进窒息的沼泽。<br/>有些人对他的拯救像是止痛药，像是镇痛剂，或者是一副氧气面罩，让他一度地陷入一段没有出路的感情里，过度的呼吸中产生了就算是自己也能幸福的错觉。<br/>有些人不奢求回报的过分爱意是糖、也是毒，在安稳的外表下不知何时占有着自己，等到他对毒药产生了依赖性，产生了要爱上别人的念头时，已然不愿面对自己注定早生灭亡的结局。<br/>他没有别人想象得那样神秘，只是对陌生的人们从来都是假扮着坦荡又大方的外表。<br/>但就因为这幅皮囊而爱上自己的人却有很多。<br/>就算有人到最后抛弃了自己，他也不曾让那个人知道，那个人曾经是他活下去的唯一的希望。<br/>因为他活着的每一分一秒都像是煎熬，因为有死神在他早已乌黑的肺里安上了一枚定时炸弹。<br/>呼吸不能，却又在别人的救赎下侥幸的过度呼吸。</p><p>窒息#1.<br/>“请进。”<br/>刘在石低着头把手上的文件整理到了一边，站起身拿着准备好的文件夹移步到旁边的矮桌旁，推开门进来的男人却迟迟没有入座，只是僵在门口。<br/>“……请坐吧，我们早点开始……”<br/>他看清男人的模样时，也是同样的怔住。即使时间过了整整一年，自己的结婚典礼后男人就再也没和他见过面，男人的模样也没有太大的改变，只有那一头长发有些让人不敢恭维。<br/>“……好久不见了啊。”男人难堪的朝他招着手，抹了抹鼻子下方，把手提包放下在沙发上，才晚一步的坐在了刘在石身前。<br/>刘在石头脑混乱的怔了许久，沉默着只是看着男人的突然出现无法缓过神来，一年前和男人之间莫名其妙的感情就像是一场梦一样，似乎根本无法从记忆和内心证实他确实和男人有过一段过去。<br/>因为相同的伤痛而轻易的掉进了名为寂寞的陷阱里，在死亡的窒息边缘上挣扎着想要再爱上一个人。<br/>“……混的不错嘛。”他先是自若的笑了，把茶水推到了男人面前，“我都吓了一跳，差点没认出来你，都是代表了？”<br/>“我也吓得不轻啊，哥什么时候都是这种公司的董事会的了？”<br/>男人也是轻松的笑着，目光扫过桌上淡黄色的茶水，无动于衷的把视线投向他的脸。<br/>“……钟国哥走了之后，我们都挺上进的嘛。”<br/>“……谁？”<br/>他以为自己听错了。<br/>男人也摆出一副惊愕的表情，犹豫了半秒后，用手指在半空中轻轻比划着一个名字，嘴巴一张一合的用越来越准确的韩语念出那个只要是提到就会让人窒息的名字。<br/>还有每次一想起这个名字时，心脏被揪住般的一阵酥麻的痛痒。<br/>“当然是……金钟国啊。”<br/>——他一直觉得金钟国的死是自己的错。<br/>想要赎罪时那个人却已经成了一盒灰，变成他曾经最讨厌的尘埃的模样飘散在整个世界的空气里。<br/>遇到金钟国之前，他从未想过自己会离“死亡“如此接近。<br/>再反应过来时，自己已经变得不会呼吸，像窒息后的行尸走肉，自我麻痹着一段沉重的记忆，却还是无法控制罪恶感和孤独不断地增殖生长。<br/>男人还是像以前一般灿烂的笑着，似乎金钟国从未离开一样，装出一副没事人的样子，却像个怨妇一样莫名其妙的留起了头发。<br/>刘在石注意到他左手手腕上的那块腕表，李光洙对于已逝之人的祭奠仪式还在继续。不过自己又何尝不是呢，想着他便下意识的藏起了自己的手腕。<br/>“啊……你是说、国钟啊。”<br/>讲起这个名字时他又是习惯般的结巴，那像是一次长期的过敏性疾病，也许在空气中遇到名为那个男人的灰尘都会让他剧烈咳嗽直到窒息。<br/>就像是金国钟曾经被折磨过的那场慢性疾病一样，会要了他的命。<br/>从那段是美梦也是噩梦的记忆里脱出身来，再遇上一个像金钟国的人，用尽了余下的全力去爱上这个人、厮守一生，就已经耗尽了他大半辈子的精力。<br/>是痴情、也是罪恶感让他迟迟无法忘记那个走了许久的男人，时间不知不觉已经过了六年。<br/>“嫂子最近还好吗？”<br/>“……嗯，还在坐月子，精神还行。”<br/>对面的男人自然的谈起了私事，自己也被男人的话带着走，下意识就接上了他的话，正好是在低头沏茶时没能看到男人听到自己已经得子的消息时表情的一怔。<br/>他离开金钟国之后，用了四年的时间来后悔，又在两年的时间里不断忏悔着，为了向自己掩埋过去的伤疤而把自己交给了现在的妻子。<br/>但这也许并不代表他把金钟国这个人忘了。<br/>直到现在他每每看见一道黑暗中的聚光灯，都会看见坐在那底下、穿着一身宽大的衬衫抱着吉他的那个青年，正轻声哼着那首第一次见他时唱的歌。<br/>时光终于还是会重归平淡，曾经自己不懂事的深爱也在秒针不曾停滞的走动中逐渐被冲淡。<br/>有人离开后就像是忽然戒断的咖啡，即使尝着是苦的，那也是毒，在他余下的生命里扼着他早已干哑不堪的喉咙。<br/>“这样啊……恭喜你了。”男人语气低沉的祝贺他幸福的这段婚姻，换上了一副孤独寂寞的神情缓缓垂下了头。<br/>“……光洙呀。”<br/>刘在石很久没这么叫过男人了，自从自己新婚之后，他还是第一次见到李光洙，只是没想到再见面的时候又会是这样一个可怕又可笑的巧合，又要不得不看着这个男人消沉着挣扎在那段死亡的阴影之中的模样。<br/>“已经两年了。”<br/>坐在对面的男人无言的低垂着头，双眼在发丝间缓慢的眨动，目光静静的聚焦在茶水毫无波澜的表面上。<br/>“……我知道。”他的问题就在于即使知道也无计可施。<br/>刘在石知道李光洙比起当年的自己，对那个已逝之人付出了多少。甚至就算心里是知道的，知道那个人哪一天会真正的离开，也誓死不休的跳进和那个人的情感的火坑里。<br/>过了这么久了，他看到的仍然是一个强颜欢笑的李光洙。<br/>其实李光洙见到的，也只是个比以前稍微要振作一些的刘在石罢了，在他的角度看来，两个人和前两年在那个人的黑白照下泣不成声的时期其实没有太大变化。<br/>好在刘在石被人拯救了，河东勋也是、韩宥美也是，他们都有了家庭，在过去的泥潭里抽出了身，学着重新在一个真实而平凡的世界里再去爱上一个人。<br/>窒息后重生的生命总是不知道该如何呼吸，于是在被别人发现之前，还一直活得像个死人一样，越活越像那个早已离开的男人。<br/>“这次会议结束后……”刘在石不自然的咳嗽了一声，别扭的不去与李光洙对视，“要去哪里喝一杯么。”<br/>李光洙反应慢半拍的一怔。<br/>“那个……还是不太好吧。”他的脸色诡异的发红，也转过头去暧昧的避开刘在石的视线，“毕竟哥都已经结婚了……”<br/>要是时间能够重来，刘在石不希望自己毫无眼力见的和一个没智商的白痴约了酒，然后趁着这个男人说出这么不要脸的话之前挥上右勾拳砸在李光洙脸上。</p><p>过度呼吸#2.<br/>黑色的短发，皮肤白皙，下垂的单眼皮和笑起来时会让他显得很可爱的皮肤纹路，一副常年不变的黑框眼镜。<br/>总是一身衬衫，干净而笔挺，说话时的声音温和又低沉，无意识间成为他早已疲惫的身躯的唯一慰藉。<br/>刘在石的出现像是意外，又像是命中注定，因为所谓的处境相似的落寞这样的借口而互相在对方身上寻找安慰，时间一长，就自然而然的走到了一起。<br/>那段时间偶然在镜子里看到的自己，不算憔悴，稍显狼狈。<br/>和三年前夹着尾巴逃回韩国时的自己完全不一样的金钟国，是刘在石救回来的。<br/>他原以为自己经历了李承宇和山崎宗之后会再也接受不了男人，却在回到首尔的那三年里发现比起接纳男人，更难的是去疼爱一个女人。<br/>韩宥美给自己留下的阴影竟然比那两个禽兽不如的男人还要沉重，金钟国都觉得讶异和莫名的好笑。<br/>当然了，自己作为加害者时的记忆总会更鲜明。<br/>后来的三年，他在各种各样的地方周转打工，也遇到了很多有意思的人，和对他很好的人。河东勋就是其中一个，却也是在离开他之后再也没见到过的唯一一个。<br/>那一年他在江南那家酒吧里遇见了刘在石，当晚刘在石就当着自己的面喝了个烂醉，迷迷糊糊的就吻了自己，用那双被酒精迷醉的双眼，透过一层镜片，动摇着瞳孔的看着自己，低声说“我没醉”。<br/>比自己年长四岁的一个脆弱的老男人，在遇见的头一天就变成了醉鬼匆忙的告了白。<br/>金钟国其实最受不了的就是别人的强势，也许就算是别人一句漫不经心的“我喜欢你”，他也会心里七上八下的激动很久一段时间。<br/>刚认识时的几次的单独见面，又一次是在他家附近的布帐餐厅，他比自己先到了十分钟，已经点上了菜和酒摆在桌上，穿着一身暖橘色的卫衣，戴着一顶白色鸭舌帽，像一个青年般穿着轻便的衣服，朝这边招了招手。<br/>“来得真早啊。”他在刘在石对面坐下，说着咳嗽了两声。<br/>“……感冒了？”<br/>刘在石关心人时的语气总是很轻、很温和，声线低沉又干脆，没有半点拖沓。<br/>给人的感觉很大方干净。利落的说话方式和直率的性子，还有他仍然年轻的穿衣品味，却又有着实在早已成熟的他那一套论事的方式，还有、上进心。<br/>“怎么了？不舒服吗？”<br/>帽檐下皱起的眉心，热气熏腾的一双镜片背后他看不清的神色，男人的平稳的声音莫名的让人安心，简直像是、他的声音本身就是具有依赖性的药物，尤其像是针对他这般寂寞了很久的流浪汉的镇定剂。<br/>“……没事，老毛病了，一点炎症。”金钟国话也没能说完整，就拉上了挂在下巴上的口罩，忍耐着声音闷声咳嗽起来。<br/>布帐里总会有吸烟的人。自从自己离开韩宥美之后就再也没有动过烟了，不仅是因为情结放不下的原因，其他的还是因为他的身体状况还在逐渐变差。<br/>前段时间检查之后医生建议他不要再喝酒了，有空余时间就多待在健身房里，最重要的是，保持乐观的心态和生活态度，然后被那位年迈的女医生调笑着说让他找一个女朋友好好调养一下。<br/>“这样啊……多注意身体，都这么老大不小的了。”刘在石的眉心稍稍松开，嘴角微微上扬着，视线悄然停留在他的脸上，一双下垂的眼睛弯着，盈着笑意和温柔，“都三十多了，没人照顾的话就要好好照顾好自己啊。”<br/>“……那是当然。”他也笑着回应了刘在石的忠告，知道自己的力不从心的人却只有自己。<br/>等到胸膛里的气闷感减弱了下去，他才把口罩脱下，动起筷子慢吞吞的嚼起了下酒菜。<br/>他在自己不算长却显得无比漫长的人生里，像是偶然的遇见了这个男人。在一片安静之中，悄无声息的出现在自己的身边。<br/>耳朵里只有碗筷敲击的脆响声，周围窸窸窣窣的男人们的嘈杂细语，帐篷外淅淅沥沥掉落下来的阵雨噼啪声。他的双眼捕捉到的，男人白皙的皮肤、端正的五官，拿着筷子时指节分明的五指，修剪得整齐的指甲，和手指根部的一层薄茧。<br/>他喜欢刘在石身上可见的每一个角落，那是他曾经渴望过的，一个成熟男性身上不张扬的性感，渴望着能被这样的人宽容、被疼爱。<br/>他曾经在另外的男人身上实在受了太多的苦了。<br/>但每每再与刘在石对视时，又习惯性的藏起了自己没有自信的好感，只是对他莞尔笑笑，不过那好像被刘在石也当作是所谓性感了，他也是很久以后才知道的。<br/>其实金钟国不太清楚，为什么自己会被人迷恋，是因为同情心，还是因为这几年来为伤痕累累的自己披上的那身外壳实在过于完美。<br/>但即使要让他勉强这副模样，坐在暧昧的对象的对面，保持着冷静而温和的外表，总会有一个瞬间，因为一时的疏忽而开始过度呼吸，变回他狼狈不堪的原来的模样。<br/>他希望那个时候真正到来时，刘在石可以不要推开自己。<br/>“喝一杯吧。”<br/>对面的男人轻松的笑着，褶起了眼角上的纹路，两个人愉快的言谈交流间他逐渐放下了最后的防备，语气变得有些大咧咧的，把酒杯推到了他的面前。<br/>……金钟国原本是打算戒酒的。<br/>淡黄色的酒水表面上有雪白的泡沫打着圈，四散游离在杯壁上，发出细微的滋啦呻吟声，消失在渐趋平稳的水平面。<br/>“……今天别再喝醉了啊。”<br/>他握住了杯子，冰镇啤酒的凉意透过玻璃，穿透皮肤，隐约的刺痛了血肉和骨骼。<br/>“今天……喝到雨停了再走吧。”刘在石忽然放低了声音，如同自言自语，不经意的抬头往向头顶上砸下的雨水痕迹染深了布帐顶。<br/>一场阵雨不是说停就停，他倒也不希望这场雨停得太早。<br/>夜色渐深后的男人们的聊侃越来越深入到各自的私生活，在酒精的催使中意识变得模糊，眼前的人影不知不觉的留进了深夜里脆弱的潜意识中，摇曳着背后布帐外星星点点的灯或烟火，如同老电影里的一幕场景。<br/>金钟国那天也醉了，只是没有刘在石醉得厉害。他只模模糊糊的记得，两个人准备离开时已经是凌晨两点，那场雨却还没有停下来的意思。<br/>“……准备好出去走走了吗？”<br/>刘在石嗓音沙哑的把嘴唇贴在他的耳廓上，一股热气和让人迷眩的酒精味刺激着他也摇摇欲坠的意识，在男人无意识间变得更加低沉又带着些流氓一样的醉意的声音里变得东倒西歪。<br/>接下来的记忆是两个人在大雨里浑身湿透着奔跑的事情。<br/>喝醉后的刘在石总是接二连三的发疯，做些很不适合他这个年龄的幼稚的事情。强吻、哭泣、抱怨，或是拉着自己的手腕冲进雨里，强迫着要和他两个人一起钻进外套底下边躲雨边跑，甚至那身外套还是自己的。<br/>无奈和害羞之下他一次次的甩开男人的手，一路小跑着躲避男人幼稚到家的举动，他早就在高中的时候就已经对模仿电影里的场景感到厌倦了，而这个男人依旧用被雨水冲得湿透的身子扑上来，契而不舍的要拉着他这么做一次。<br/>所以金钟国在很久以后，都一直管着刘在石的饮酒，生怕他喝醉之后又会像这样疯个不停。<br/>奇怪的是自己的心跳，也许是因为太久没有这样跑动过，或者是呼吸太快，又或是其他的什么原因，每次被男人得逞抓住了手时，总是剧烈的跳个不停。<br/>莫名其妙的被模糊的意志牵着鼻子走，恍惚间看见刘在石那张狼狈不堪却也笑得开朗的脸，和在雨水沾湿的镜片下那双隐隐约约映着光的眼睛，总是呼吸一顿，就像他常年来的呼吸道病症般，只要遇见了尘埃就会逐渐大口喘息又咳嗽起来，逐渐呼吸过度。<br/>再打起精神来时喉咙已经干燥得发不出声，过度的笑过大喊过后的嗓子就连喘息都是沙哑的，他大口大口的呼吸着，胸口的发闷让他几乎无法换气，只能本能性的强迫自己吸入空气，却又被敏感的肺部强制性的挤出。<br/>不知何时头顶上不再落雨，却还是听得见雨水砸在泊油路上的噼啪作响，他感觉自己好像被男人拖进了室内，也许是什么公寓的楼底的阶梯边上，他看得见一旁的电梯口闪着的红光，一半的视野却全被脑袋上顶着的外套遮住。<br/>“这里是……哈、咳呃，唔……”<br/>即使意识在逐渐清晰，却无法控制呼吸的逐渐失控，过度吸入空气的喉咙干痒的厉害。他感觉自己喉间似乎积了一口浓痰，卡在喉咙里甚至刺激得喉咙生疼，肺部也隐隐开始以不正常的频率收缩起来，几声咳嗽挤出了呼吸道。<br/>是那种根本停不下来的咳嗽，一咳起来几乎会要了他半条命，口水鼻涕会沾得满脸都是，从肺到鼻腔全都会像是被堵起来一样，大半天没办法用鼻子呼吸。<br/>……金钟国不想在这个人面前变成那么狼狈的样子。<br/>咳嗽时一时的放松让他把自己逼到了墙边上，不留神的瞬间，被男人困在臂间，惊愕的瞬间猛吸了一口气，把咳嗽憋进了胸腔里。<br/>“……你的病，其实很严重吧……”<br/>他不再是像刚才那样放肆的坏笑着，收起笑意怔怔的看着自己，脸颊上忽然接触到男人手掌上温热的温度，炽热得几乎要蒸发脸上留下的雨水。<br/>“咳……我没事……真的。”<br/>楼道间短暂的安静下来，就连他的喘息声也莫名的重趋平稳，剩下似乎根本没有停下的念头的雨水还在门外不停砸落到地面上。<br/>“……真的？”<br/>他就像是想要好好看看自己的模样而凑近了上来，抓住了他脸颊边垂落下来的外套，被刘在石这样一拉扯而下意识的低了头，逼近的呼吸带着刺鼻的酒味落在他的唇角边。<br/>男人嘴唇上的温度第二次突兀的落在自己嘴唇上，他一直渴望的平稳而厚重的呼吸从男人鼻腔里喷洒在他还湿透的皮肤上，躲在衣物里突然袭来的亲吻让他下意识的停住了呼吸。<br/>随之渐渐的闭上了眼，在男人醉醺醺的亲吻里顺从的张开了唇瓣，逐渐被男人攻克下自己敏感的口腔。<br/>尝到了雨水的冰冷，还有男人嘴里残留的酒精味。<br/>密密麻麻的感触、稀疏的如同灰尘一般的思绪，细细的抓挠着喉咙。<br/>因为这几年来在自我迫害中变得过分被动，让自己喜欢上一个人也变得异常容易。<br/>在男人深入的亲吻里，变得不会呼吸，下意识的挣扎着在他的侵入下在胸腔里闷住了几声轻咳，呼吸暂时的动摇让男人撤离开。<br/>“还好吗？”<br/>他一时混沌的大脑只让他做出了忽然拥抱住刘在石的举动，随后忍不住咳了一阵，在男人耳边急促的呼吸着空气，男人的手就放在自己起伏得剧烈的后背上，安抚的轻拍着。<br/>直到自己的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，脑子里还有蜂鸣声嗡嗡响着，他停住了自己剧烈的呼吸声，沉下声音轻声说了声“抱歉”。<br/>刘在石一时间没有应答，只是把他的身体抱紧了，手掌缓缓抚摸着他湿透的衣衫下发热的脊背，顺着他的肌理仔细的摩挲着，同样是在他的耳边落下安稳而炙热的呼吸。<br/>“今晚……要在我家过夜吗？”<br/>金钟国一直觉得这个晚上的刘在石是故意装醉的。<br/>他犹豫了数秒的时间，无意识的半张着嘴吸着气，推开刘在石的肩膀，与他恳切中填满了欲望的眼神无言的相视。<br/>一片昏暗的光线里，只有男人的双眼里隐约倒映着外面的灯光，像是一颗突然造访的彗星，声势浩张的闯进他荒芜一片的星球上。<br/>呼吸交错的瞬间他勾起嘴角笑了，伸出手揽住了刘在石的脖颈，再次贴近他的嘴唇。<br/>“那就……打扰了。”</p><p>窒息#2.<br/>李光洙发现刘在石在公寓楼下的玄关处稍微停了下来，怔怔的看着楼梯口的位置。于是自己也跟着停下来，顺着刘在石的视线朝墙边看过去。<br/>“……那里有什么吗？”<br/>刘在石一顿，回过头看了一眼李光洙。<br/>“没什么。”<br/>他回答的很快，欲盖弥彰得明显，明显的是想把有关回忆的话题敷衍过去，李光洙却也没有追问他究竟是有什么事。<br/>刘在石已经很久没有回这个家了，上一次看见这个阶梯，也是六年前的事了。自从他离开韩国去了澳洲之后，连回来收拾东西的机会也没有，在那座巨岛上一住就是四年。<br/>再回来时，却已经没有挂念能让他回到这个家里了，再接到这所公寓的联系时，房子也已经被租走好几年了，旧东西都被收拾到了管理员仓库里，在一个昏暗的角落里堆积成山，覆上了厚厚的一层灰尘。<br/>“呀——您总算来了，这些东西我也不好直接扔了，放在这可是真占地方啊，都多少年了，您能记得来拿可真是大幸……”<br/>见到两个人拜访的管理员男子欣喜的絮絮叨叨着，打开了仓库的灯后绕了好几个弯，一边唠叨着一边扇着风扇开灰尘，把他们带到了那几个大布袋和收纳箱面前：“整理就交给你们了，有什么问题再叫我啊！”<br/>李光洙帮着一直沉默着的刘在石道了谢，顺其自然的和中年男人聊了起来，身边的男人比起自己，只是默默不语的走近了箱子，直接用手指擦拭去了箱子上的尘埃，然后神使鬼差的盯起了指腹上留下的一块深灰色印记。<br/>“诶，哥，怎么直接用手啊……”他拍拍刘在石的肩膀，尽量轻松的笑着想让刘在石心情不再那么沉重，把口袋里时常备着的手帕递了过去。<br/>他回着头又是一言不发的看了自己一眼，还是接过了手帕，声音极小的说了声“谢谢”。<br/>……人和回忆见面的时候总会是这番落寞的模样。<br/>他在手掌上捏了捏那块手帕，僵硬的脸上忽然展开一个笑，甚至不小心笑出了声。<br/>“你钟国哥就最喜欢这种带花的手帕了，娘死了。”<br/>李光洙没能反应过来的发出一声疑问的鼻音，慢半拍的接受了刘在石亲自提起“金钟国”这个名字的事实，故作冷静的跟着笑了笑，调侃般的附和着说金钟国曾经意外的少女的取向和审美。<br/>“诶呀……就因为那哥，我还一直在用这种的……这叫康乃馨。”<br/>“是吗，我对花不太了解。”<br/>李光洙倒是经常听那个曾经总是少女心泛滥的大哥说过，康乃馨代表的含义最多的就是“爱慕”和“尊敬”。<br/>仔细一想，金钟国是在和刘在石一起的时候开始喜欢上康乃馨的，他就心里多少有些吃醋，又无可奈何自己确实很多地方不比刘在石能让那个男人死心塌地的爱慕着自己。<br/>到最后男人也没放下那些画着康乃馨的手帕，但到现在又有谁知道那些究竟是他还挂念着曾经、还是只是把它们留成回忆了呢。<br/>原来到这里只是为了找到刘在石出国以前的资料，却无意间变成了两个人和一个死人的叙旧。<br/>能让李光洙逐渐安下心来的是，刘在石谈起那个名字时的语气在慢慢的放松下来。聊着聊着差点忘了时间，满空的灰尘溜进喉咙里，刺激着不断的咳嗽，只能让他们安安静静的闭上嘴收拾东西。<br/>“……要是那家伙也在这里，早就得窒息了吧。”<br/>刘在石轻笑着，一边搬开一个布袋一边咳嗽了几声。<br/>“那要准备一个氧气面罩了。”李光洙自己也不知道怎么回事的接下了话茬，开着并不有趣的玩笑，晚一步意识到自己的话有些过分，于是装作被灰尘呛到的咳嗽几声。<br/>除了断断续续的咳嗽声和头顶日光灯滋滋的电流声之外，仓库里沉默了一阵，直到刘在石从箱子中间站了起来，看着一个皱巴巴的文件袋轻声说了句“找到了”。<br/>“……那，还要再收拾吗？”<br/>他又看了过来，又是那样像是受了什么委屈一般，眨着眼注视着自己的脸，沉默着只是看着他，一直到移开了视线才开口说话。<br/>刘在石低下头，手背遮着口鼻咳嗽着<br/>“……扔了吧。”他沙哑着声音做出了低沉的回复，镜片下的双眼忽然迅速的眨了眨，像是被灰尘迷了眼睛，“拜托一下大叔，让他帮我扔了吧。”<br/>他希望自己能赶快从那段尘埃笼罩的记忆里抽出身来，事实上他也再没有那个精力去陷身在回忆里了。<br/>最绝情也是最有效的方法，也是光是听起来就是很矫情的方法，就是把关于过去的信物全部丢掉，不再给自己能记起那个人的机会。<br/>虽然心里是这么想着，手腕上那块表他却戴了快八年。<br/>忘却原本是一个过程，他却在最开始就犯了错。不是他不知道该如何忘记，而是根本就在拒绝做这种事，因为他知道那个过程究竟有多让人绝望。<br/>无意间瞥见李光洙的左手手腕时，那只手腕上也同样的系着一块一模一样的表，甚至是那块修理过后好不容易再次运转起来的表，那是一年前他从自己手上拿到的。<br/>也正是那一天，刘在石还记得很清楚，两个人同时不知道发了什么疯，缓过神来就已经是做过的状态了，清醒过来后一睁眼看见的就是李光洙那张慌张的脸，让人莫名的心情不好。<br/>就算是现在看着他那张脸，只要自己还记得那是金钟国最后看见的人的模样，他还是会克制不住的胸口一紧，眼睛莫名的发胀。<br/>和管理员一起把东西全部打包好送到门口后，入秋后的天气忽然转阴下起了阵雨，分明还是傍晚的天空几乎在一瞬间昏沉下来，沉闷的落下着寒冷的秋雨。<br/>“带伞了吗？”<br/>“没有……”李光洙下意识的又回答了刘在石的话，顿了一会后换了个轻浮一些的语气抱怨起来，“我怎么觉得哥你总是把我当作助理一样啊。”<br/>刘在石抬眼只是瞥了一眼李光洙：“你还轮不上。”<br/>李光洙这个时候实在是很想不通刘在石到底哪里招人喜欢了。只是比自己大了一轮多的年龄摆在那里，自己又不能出手打人，只能站在他旁边装作没有自尊心的忍着。<br/>“……等到雨停了之后再走吧。”<br/>刘在石咳了两声，好像是刚才在仓库里逗留太久的后遗症。<br/>这种话他好像对什么人说过，就像是勾引别人的话一样，他说出来后过了几秒才想起来，几乎是一模一样的话，他曾经对那个还是青年的男人当作玩笑般的冲着酒劲说出来过。<br/>然后根本等不到雨停，就发着酒疯冲进雨里，拉着他的手在雨里跳圆圈舞，强迫他和自己盖着外套一起奔跑，就像电影《假如爱有天意》里面的场景一样，然而就算是做了也绝对美不到哪里去，毕竟是两个老大不小的男人了。<br/>接着几近是诱拐的把他带回了公寓底下，神智不清的又吻了他，他急促的呼吸在亲吻里停下的瞬间，刘在石产生了他会不会就这么窒息过去了的错觉。<br/>“……哥，”身边的人忽然戳了戳自己的手臂，头顶上忽然有什么东西盖了下来，遮住了一半的视线，“要来试试吗？《假如爱有天意》。”<br/>刘在石刹那间以为自己听错了，不知觉的就抬起头对李光洙露出了惊愕的表情。<br/>那瞬间他竟然会认为李光洙是不是会读心术。<br/>“……就这么讨厌这个吗？”李光洙看见刘在石有些慌张的表情，自己也慌了起来的把外套逐渐放了下来，“对不起啊……”<br/>……其实还不如说李光洙这个人的想法，是真的和自己很像吧。<br/>刘在石也惊异于自己这样的念头：也许真的是因为李光洙和自己有点像，那个人才会选择和李光洙这个傻大个一起直到生命尽头的。<br/>“……果然是那样吗。”<br/>他自言自语的喃喃着，无奈的笑了，扯过李光洙的外套，踮起脚把衣服盖在了李光洙脑袋上，看着他那惊慌的像只鹿一样的表情更是无语的笑了。<br/>“怎、怎么了……”<br/>也许是李光洙的神色变得有些奇怪，刘在石实在看不了别人脸红的模样，便转过头去，顺手拍了拍李光洙的后脑勺。<br/>“你自己跑去吧，不拦着你。”</p><p>过度呼吸#3.<br/>他第一次见到李光洙这个青年时，李光洙才只有26岁。<br/>自作多情的认为自己被抛弃了的那段时间，一找到了能依靠的人，就抓着他的袖子哭得没个人样，什么见不得人的心事都往外吐，还被这个孩子当作婴儿一样抱了好久，竟然也就那样睡着了。<br/>李光洙给金钟国留下的第一印象，是个好人。<br/>他冥冥之中能感觉到，他和李光洙好像很久以前就认识过，很久很久以前，也许两个人互相都不知道对方的名字、也不记得对方的相貌，冥冥之中的曾经互相在对方的生命里擦肩而过。<br/>那样可怕的既视感似乎在暗示着自己，暗示自己不要再沉溺于过去那段没有结果的感情里。<br/>他没有办法责怪刘在石，更对没有自信去留下刘在石的自己觉得无能为力。<br/>那段时间他发现自己原来是个这么胆小的人，相比之下李光洙几乎是除了胆大直率之外，就没给他留下什么过深的印象。<br/>但有些人总是会在不经意间已经走进了自己孤独堆积的自我空间里，像是一湾泉水，悄无声息的溜进自己狼狈不堪的生命里，那是不知何时会来临的清晨的阳光，不知不觉的温柔了他余生的岁月。<br/>中秋的那个晚上，他原来是准备拒绝家人的邀请的。即使年纪已经过了三十，年轻时在家里受的委屈时时都像是个噩梦跟在他身后，不管过了多久，父母失望的表情和在哥哥的阴影里生存的压迫感比起肺病更要让他难以呼吸。<br/>只是这次中秋过后，他也许又要夹着尾巴逃回日本，自作矫情的逃离这座满是烟尘和刺目的记忆的城市，大概很久一段时间又不能见到家人了。<br/>很久之后他果然还是会庆幸自己的选择是正确的，或许就是那一次拒绝了中秋的归家，自己也许早个几年就在东京的哪个角落里奄奄一息的了，没有亲人也没有爱人，在最后的日子里和流浪猫一起唱着失恋情歌，静静等待死亡的到来。<br/>那都是说不定的事，谁会知道以后的自己是不是又能被哪个经纪公司看上，唱着同一首曲子当个不温不火的中年歌手，有那么三四个喜欢自己的粉丝，那倒也是不坏的人生。<br/>……他很庆幸自己能遇见李光洙。<br/>金钟国不知道自己不同的选择迎来的是死亡还是新生，但他并不决定去后悔跟着李光洙过日子，直到自己的最后一刻。<br/>离开刘在石后，他连东西都没收拾就回了老家，时机就那么恰当的遇见了身为自己老妈十几年前在安阳认识的老军人的孙子的李光洙，实在是有些牵强的人脉也能让两个人如此戏剧性的遇见，金钟国都不禁会怀疑这是不是所谓的缘分。<br/>也只是图个顺便，他和李光洙一起回了日本，正好李光洙也要租新房子，就顺理成章的一起租了间公寓同居在了一起。<br/>金钟国过来的时候没有带什么行李，两台手机和一个吉他背包就是全部了，那是他最后的自负心，至少不能放下音乐，他少了音乐的话几乎就活不下去了。倒是来到日本学音乐之前，他除了唱歌之外可是对音乐没有半点兴趣，能让他坚持毕业的，也就只有和韩宥美的约定了。<br/>同居的最开始，就是让李光洙陪着自己去了一趟公寓附近的便利店，他在那里看见了许多没见过的单词和事物，在很久以前都是韩宥美来照顾的生活起居用品，那些单词在他眼里就是一大堆的生词。<br/>“手套。”<br/>“tebukuro……”<br/>他曾经要忘记的语言又要再一次捡起来，其实时间很枯燥又麻烦的事情。<br/>“那gurobbu呢？”<br/>“那是比赛用的手套的说法，是外来语。”<br/>重新教会自己这门语言的用法的人，总是耐心又语气温和的一次次解释着自己的疑问，即使偶尔会因为和自己对视而慢上半拍，青年低沉的音色听起来很舒服。<br/>还有他看着自己时的那双眼睛，总是清澈得通明，与他对视时自己总会想到鹿的眼睛，又大又清澈，睫毛也长长的，青年长了一双很好看的眼睛。<br/>“钢丝球。”<br/>“waiyabborru。”他跟着李光洙的发音又念了一遍，转过头又配合着李光洙的身高稍微抬起头仰视着他，“但英文不是说的steel-ball吗？”<br/>因为他的忽然回头而惊到的青年向后退了一步，掩饰着有些泛红的脸色捂住了嘴，视线慌张的在他身上转了一圈后，匆忙的停留在他手上的钢丝球上。<br/>“……英文里也可以说是wire-ball的。”<br/>金钟国每次看见李光洙这样堂皇的动摇，那张白皙的脸上总是动不动就变得通红，这样像是个少年一样的反应可爱得只能让人无奈之下只能笑了。<br/>“这样啊，谢谢。”<br/>他从第一次遇见李光洙开始就知道，这个孩子对自己有意思。<br/>太明显了，论谁都看得出来，就算是自己家里那几个才四五岁的侄子侄女都看得出来，每过一段时间就坏笑着凑过来调侃着问“叔叔们是不是在聊些什么色色的事情”。<br/>对于喜欢自己的人来说，他尽可能能做到的就是感谢了，感谢李光洙能不顾忌自己血淋淋的过去和总是多愁善感的性格，愿意陪在什么人也不是的自己的身边，感谢他能忍受自己不停不休的唠叨又什么抱怨也没有，金钟国在至今遇到的人们中，最想要感谢的人之一里一定会有这个清澈而青涩的青年。<br/>他最需要谢谢李光洙的，是他给了自己一个安身之地。<br/>第一个夜晚入睡在那间狭小的公寓里时，一种茫然的心情让他几乎彻夜未眠。他仅仅是没有睡意，在怅然若失的情绪里翻来覆去，迷迷糊糊的眨着眼，偶然间会因为腰间搭上的手而忽然惊醒，意识到这里确实是自己的家。<br/>从今往后，不知道要居留多久的，他和李光洙的家。<br/>那晚因为李光洙的房间还在整理的原因，他没有二话的让李光洙睡到了自己床上。<br/>谁能想到这比他的惘然更让人失眠得厉害。<br/>李光洙睡着的时候，总喜欢抱着什么，青年这点孩子气的习惯也是他过了很久之后才知道的，那已经是他们后来睡在一个房间里之后的事了。<br/>青年皮肤上的温度，搔刮在耳边的呼吸，和他轻微的打鼾呼噜声，环绕在自己腰间的手，还有和自己的脚跟相贴的小腿，青年的一切都让人安心得有些害怕。<br/>因为被人拥抱这种事太像是梦境，也许是想要记住这样被珍惜的感觉，他屏住了呼吸声，下意识的睁大眼睛望着房间内漆黑的一片，赶走着如同暖流般从胸口传来的睡意。<br/>那究竟是困意还是什么，他也分不清了，只觉得一直都是破烂不堪的胸膛里，有一阵麻麻的触感挠动着，越是深夜越是安静，他耳畔里自己的呼吸声也愈发明显，一次比一次沉重。<br/>和身后贴着的人的呼吸逐渐交合在一起，刺激着头皮发麻。<br/>……金钟国希望自己也能爱上这个青年。<br/>如果真的哪一天两个人在一起了，那么自己一定会很幸福吧。<br/>只是前一段被抛弃了又让人无可奈何的恋情实在让人犹豫着现实的冷漠。<br/>“……还不睡……？”<br/>正要入睡时，青年沙哑的嗓音送耳后传来，半梦半醒间听见的他的声音如同一首安眠曲。<br/>“……睡了。”<br/>他不知道李光洙原来就是醒着的、还是被自己什么动作吵醒了，迷迷糊糊间随口应答了一声，他模糊的感觉到，自己腰上的手臂缠绕下来，贴上了自己的小腹。<br/>满是伤和疤痕的腰上的暖意几乎要把他融化。<br/>一股暖意，使人的意识变得昏昏沉沉的。<br/>他不知道李光洙是壮着多大胆子抱上来的，为了不被怀疑还装作熟睡的打呼噜，却在胸口挨上男人结实的后背时呼吸猛的停顿。<br/>“哥……”<br/>金钟国听见身后的人似乎在叫着自己，低声叽叽咕咕着又说了些什么，腰上的温度逐渐撤离。<br/>他不自觉的拉住了青年的手，习惯性的张开手掌，与那只手十指相扣，从青年手背上也能感受到，不同于某些大叔的炙热，是真正的年轻人不张扬的热血的温度。<br/>明明只是个孩子而已，却莫名其妙的总是给他一种踏实得想要在这个人怀里颓废下去的安全感。<br/>“就这样……挺暖和的。”<br/>李光洙是做梦都没想到会有这样的事发生，被包裹着男人手里的手一时间激动得颤个不停。<br/>“你身上真的好暖和啊……不会是发烧吧……”怀里的人继续口齿含糊的呢喃着，握着自己的手一边用手指无意识的磨蹭在他的手背上。<br/>即使金钟国逐渐没了声音，他的心跳声还是一声又一声的鼓动在耳膜上，深夜里让人头晕目眩。<br/>李光洙听见自己过呼吸的喘息声，于是迟疑着，得寸进尺的把脸贴上了男人的后背。</p><p>窒息#3.<br/>“……上次去在石哥家里的时候也是，盯着楼梯不知道发什么呆，又什么都不跟我说。”<br/>他的问话让刘在石把目光从一侧撤离，摇晃着视线对上自己的双目。<br/>“到底有什么秘密啊？这么魂不守舍的。”<br/>刘在石歪着嘴沉默了半会，只欣慰的笑着说：“你韩文都说的这么好了啊。”<br/>“所以呢？”李光洙希望刘在石能少挑衅自己一些，无奈的叹了声气。了解过后他才发现，刘在石是个在一群朋友之间那种典型的中心人物，不仅话很多，而且意外的嘚瑟的过分，不管是段子还是笑话，就连reaction都像是专业的，总的来说倒也不是那种让人心情愉悦的朋友类型。<br/>他又是盯着自己的脸安静了几秒，忽然又坏笑着忽然说出了超级厚脸皮的话。<br/>“和你钟国哥初夜的地方。”<br/>“……哈？楼梯上？？”李光洙以为自己听错了，弯下身凑近了些。<br/>“嗯，从这开始，直接到二楼。”<br/>因为刘在石当时就住在二楼。刘在石倒是面不改色的陈述着快八年前的事情，一边拍了拍彻底无语的李光洙的背，把他推进刚好打开的电梯门里。<br/>李光洙恰好就想到了，认识金钟国的早些时候，很轻浮的一见钟情了，却都不敢随便抱他一下，被自称认床的那个哥哥抓着手睡了一整晚，整夜失眠的人却是自己。<br/>在电梯和走道里，刘在石还继续着这个话题，一字一句都不像是一个已婚男的语气，甚至流氓得让李光洙都觉得脸红。<br/>……就好像，金钟国这个人还在哪里活得好好的。<br/>“……他那个时候、”他絮絮叨叨的话语忽然停了下来，就像是被空气忽然抓住了脖颈，就连呼吸声都忽然变浅，“你不会知道的，他三十岁的时候……”<br/>然后在回忆里继续被扼制着呼吸，逐渐没了声音。<br/>“……真的很美吧？”<br/>他注意到这个四十来岁的老男人陷入回忆时不自知的红了一圈眼眶，自顾自的在沉默里插上了话，轻笑着想要缓解一下氛围，打开了家门把他邀请了进去。<br/>刘在石吸了吸鼻子，又是叹了声气，顺势勾起了嘴角发出一声嗤笑：“那家伙就一肌肉精，大男人有什么美不美的，倒是真的挺帅的。”<br/>李光洙也不知道为什么，脑子一热就忽然转移了话题：“啊，这里也是我和哥初夜的地方来着。”<br/>“……你哪天真的会被我揍死，脸凑过来。”刘在石一本正经的回复着李光洙的话，他也大概知道李光洙本来就是哪里缺根筋，竟然还真的把脸凑近了，于是一不做二不休的扇上他的脸，清脆的拍响声在玄关里竟然还响起了回声，“你那是强奸罪，我到现在还没告你算你走运了。”<br/>李光洙怔怔的捂着脸，那个巴掌也只是声音大而已，他有些吓着了的瞪着眼睛，手无足措的僵硬在原地，视野里刘在石的脸色在唠叨声里莫名的逐渐泛红。<br/>“……快点，还愣在这里干什么，不接待客人吗。”<br/>语气总是冷漠的，但那双眼睛总是再说着另外一种事。<br/>就连这点也很像他们已故的那位不直率又细腻过头的恋人。<br/>李光洙的家里和一年前一样，没有多大变化，有变的就只有那张沙发，似乎是赚了钱后换了张大一点的。上次来他家里时刘在石就感觉到以那张沙发有点旧了，粗糙的布料磨得背后和膝盖上的皮肤麻麻的疼。<br/>“啊、那是因为上次……我看在石哥膝盖被那个旧沙发磨破了，就换了个新的。”李光洙端着茶水在地毯上坐下，算是有眼力见的没有和刘在石并排坐在沙发上，亲切的解释着换沙发的原因。<br/>总是有不好的回忆在脑海里打转。刘在石把摩挲着沙发表面的手拿开，揉着后颈长长叹了口气：“好了，别总提那事了，让人生气。”<br/>“那今天就只是谈完公事就走吗？大老板。”<br/>“……我已经结婚了。”<br/>李光洙一怔，用玩笑话换回来的却是刘在石落寞的神情，让他一时间不知道如何开口接话。<br/>“看什么看，我这么好看？”刘在石说着踢了一脚李光洙的腰，又是轻叹出声，无奈的歪过头，抿起嘴思考了几秒，“……快点看完，签了字之后带你去喝酒。”<br/>他还有很多事情想和李光洙叙旧。<br/>两个人并不是什么多年的好友，第一次遇见的气氛也并不好，互相警惕着过了两年，就怕对方会把那个男人抢走。<br/>再一次见面的时候，却只剩他们两个人了。<br/>然后在身边又逐渐聚起了他们不曾认识的人们，曾经在酒吧里打混着生活的男人，断了腿的舞蹈艺术家，她身边神似故人的男人，和只在黑白照片上见过的、曾经就连那个金钟国也敬仰的凶巴巴的男人。<br/>那些人和回忆都不是他们的，却从两年前的某个瞬间开始，他们要代替那个离开的人承担这些东西，来提醒周围和自己，那个男人曾经真实而潇洒的来过这个世界。<br/>不是他不愿意忘记那些让人窒息的曾经的人和事，向这个城市、对岸的孤岛证明一个男人曾经的存在，如此沉重的担子就压在肩上，精神放松时就像是在脖颈上拉紧的绳索，又要让人如何放下。<br/>思绪放空的某些瞬间，总会有人来敲门，毫无前兆的一次又一次出现在眼前。<br/>“……你这家伙，怎么总是让我头疼啊。”刘在石端着酒杯的杯沿，把视线从李光洙脸上挪开，心气不顺的啧了一声。<br/>“在石哥也挺让人头疼的。”李光洙脸色已经有些开始发红，轻声打着酒嗝，那张被暖橘色的灯光映照着的白净的脸上泛着红晕的模样，竟然也有些让人心情不爽的可爱。<br/>“啧……我是说真的脑袋痛，你别说话了，一说话我就想吐。”<br/>从这个哥哥嘴里听到的话，几乎都很过分，但不知不觉间自己竟然也能习惯了他的毒舌，然后不经意间想着，“如果是钟国哥的话，在石哥肯定舍不得这么对他说话吧”。<br/>——那分明只是回忆，却像是躲在夜里的影子，悄无声息的落座在自己身边，甚至早就附身在孤独的人的身上。<br/>“你……真是、总是让我想起金国钟。”刘在石叹了声气，低下头来忽然拨弄起碗里的菜梗，总是喋喋不休的嘴忽然停了下来，两个人都是不自然的一阵沉默，“真是奇怪……明明应该早就不会在意的……”<br/>愧疚感若是烙印的话，要让一个人留在已经迁移过两轮四季的时间里，那块伤疤就算是雨水还是风霜也难以消除，即使早就逃出了他所认为的过去，印记却仍然留在他身上，还会度过更多个四季。<br/>“……总是想起来啊、总是，烦死人了。”<br/>他的低落、内疚、恐惧和悲伤，李光洙不是不懂。<br/>他的感情和记忆，有一大半都是属于某个早已自由的灵魂的。<br/>“忘不了不也是好事吗……能和钟国哥在一起，明明，嗝、明明有那么多开心的事情在……”李光洙觉得自己的韩文表达能力一碰到酒精就开始变得奇怪了，被对面的人情绪感染的也有点发酸的鼻子吸了吸气，鼻腔有些作痒也只是用手指擦了擦鼻头。<br/>“是吗……开心的事啊。”刘在石放下了筷子，托起腮忽然想到什么的笑了，满意的发出两声呼噜的笑声，“是啊，他那人很搞笑的。”<br/>……可是为什么就是这样一个开朗的人，就这么死掉了呢。<br/>想想就觉得恐怖，他想这是不是那个孩子前生多活了四十年，这辈子才会走的这么快。这个念头并不好笑，他却扯着嘴角笑了，喉咙里被热块堵住般，逐渐无法呼吸。<br/>那个人最后得到的自由，他给不了，也无法去追寻。<br/>“我经常听钟国哥说啊，在石哥你真的容易喝醉……嗝、别、别喝了吧。”<br/>就算是这样说着的自己，也早已神智不清了。<br/>奇怪的是，听着刘在石像是加害者一般自悔的陈述，自己就像是个旁观者，像是自己的感情、记忆，早就成了死灰，于是在听见“金钟国”这个名字时，已经不会再心起波澜。<br/>就像是金钟国还活着一样，就像是刘在石说着的只是那个人的近况一样。<br/>“要不然……等会又要睡在我家，再出事了该怎么办啊。”他笑着，又开起了刘在石并不喜欢的关于两个人的旧事的玩笑。<br/>对面的男人眯着眼，歪着头看了过来，说个不停的嘴从什么时候开始只是紧闭着，而后忽然拉开一个弧度，笑得苍白。<br/>“呀……真好笑，我竟然还考虑了一下。”<br/>“……什么？”<br/>他不该开这个玩笑的，因为不敢相信刘在石说了什么，就连再次问刘在石的语气都轻了下来。<br/>“……没什么，是我……醉了。”<br/>谁也不知道，刘在石其实是个装醉的老手了。<br/>因为喝醉之后会被人照顾，也可以回避很多他不希望回答的问题，于是一而再再而三的重复着烂醉的演技，到最后自己也分不清，自己究竟是清醒着，还是真的早已醉得不轻。<br/>“有烟吗？”他出了口气，晃晃脑袋让自己清醒一些。<br/>“早就戒了，”李光洙摇摇晃晃的回答，醉醺醺的笑着，在虚空中做出了夹烟的手指动作，“只要一做这个就被钟国哥骂得耳朵出血。”<br/>“其实我也戒了。”<br/>两个人无言着对视了一阵，在一方视线撤离的瞬间，同时低低笑出了声。</p><p>过度呼吸#4.<br/>右肩上落上了他熟悉的温度，隔着两层单薄的衣物摩擦着皮肤。<br/>“写歌呢。”<br/>男人疲惫而沙哑的嗓音在耳边震响，低压着传入耳道里，引起全身的轻微战栗，放在键盘上的手指一颤，敲下一个不和谐音。<br/>“真是的……别总来干扰我，回来了就洗个澡把晚饭吃了。”他轻声抱怨着从身后抱过来的人，身体却往后靠着，脑袋枕在男人的胸口上，昂起头看向男人，“……今天也辛苦了，黑眼圈都要拉到人中了。”<br/>刘在石对自己偶尔得瑟的吐槽没有反击，只是轻拍自己的脸，又捏起脸颊上的肉揉一揉，笑着叹声气就作罢。<br/>“要不是昨天晚上你不舒服，我能长这么严重的黑眼圈么。”<br/>他比任何人都要清楚自己的身体的事情。什么时候舒服什么时候感觉就在死亡边缘，那都是除自己以外的人感受不到的，但他知道，只有刘在石，只有这个男人在尽量的去了解那是什么感觉，然后拼上了全部温柔的在绝望的泥潭里保护着自己。<br/>只有这样，他也才能知道这个男人也是爱着自己的。<br/>很奇怪的是，他原本不是那么小气的人，却因为和刘在石在一起的种种原因，因为对方对爱情这一词缄口不语，自己也逐渐变成了对爱沉默的哑巴。<br/>一段段音轨，不同的颜色，被零散的切碎、拼凑，断断续续的乐声从音箱里传出，金钟国不能肯定刘在石能听懂多少，或者他是否能听出来这是首hip-hop ballad的事。<br/>身后仍然搂着自己脖子的男人没有要去洗漱的意思，低下身子来把下巴搁在自己脑袋顶上，跟着副歌的旋律轻声哼唱，陶醉起来的压迫着自己头顶的摇头晃脑。<br/>“好疼啊，突然开始听什么歌啊，去洗澡啦……”<br/>在男人面前他总是无意识的上升着自己说话时的音调，就像撒娇一样，而后开始一段幼稚灿烂的拌嘴，有的时候就关于两个人的体重差也能吵上很久。<br/>“让我听一会有什么不好……我们国钟写的歌这么好听。”刘在石低声笑着，垂下脑袋来磨蹭到自己右脸颊边上，微凉的嘴唇摩挲着皮肤，“给我唱一小段吧，我今天好累啊。”<br/>他无语的嗤笑，稍微偏过头拒绝了刘在石过于紧贴的皮肤接触：“撒娇也没用，身上都这么凉，还不去洗个热水澡？”<br/>转过头看过去的时候，正好对上刘在石眼眶红红的、委屈着失落的神色。<br/>他总是对这个哥哥示弱的一面毫无办法，心跳短暂的一停，于是他装作若无其事的又把右脸贴了回去，喘息声颤抖着轻叹一声。<br/>“真是的……要亲热也要分时间啊，赶紧洗了澡的话也不晚……”<br/>“那就唱一句，”刘在石又带上了笑意，在眼角叠起了一道道褶皱，在外吹了冷风后发凉的五指在金钟国头顶的头皮上疼爱的轻揉，“就一句，我好久没听过了。”<br/>金钟国不便的想要躲开男人的手，脸上却因为被年长的这个男人抚摸而微微发热。<br/>他咳嗽一声：“那我就随便念一段……今天嗓子不太好就不唱了。”<br/>他因为嗓子越来越差的原因，唱的时候越来越少，取而代之的是自己音调别扭的饶舌和不适合自己音色的低音。<br/>但不管自己唱什么，这个男人总是会装作很懂的跟着节拍点着头，明明对音乐一窍不通也听得认真，因为羞耻而害羞的事总是自己的份。<br/>“……不要没有风度的老去，每天都活得像个男人。”<br/>“随着年纪逐渐增长，在连减法和加法都会慢慢混淆的人生里。”<br/>“别再卑微着沉浸在爱情里，每天都活得像个男人。”<br/>男人的呼吸在耳后平稳着，在短暂的rap结束后忽然的间断。<br/>“……你已经够男人了，还要男人到什么地步啊？”他轻笑着，双手什么时候从肩上滑落下来，捏了捏自己的胸肌，“到时候就真的抱不动你了。”<br/>他的身体敏感的一震，好不容易稳住了瞬间紊乱的呼吸，金钟国长叹了一声，无奈之下只能笑出了声。<br/>“好了，等哥出来再做吧。”<br/>他的烟瘾和时不时的哮喘现象相似，不定时、毫无预兆，每一次降临都像是死神蓄谋。<br/>刘在石偶尔会抽些烟，烟瘾不大，压力大的时候会抽的比较多，小段时间里房间内的半空会悬浮着青灰色的颗粒状烟雾，让他不得不的戴上口罩缓解自己的咳嗽。<br/>金钟国没有拦着刘在石吸烟，也不讨厌烟味。刘在石知道他的肺不好，一般也会特地出去或是站在阳台上，避开他也许会接触到的空气。<br/>要命的是他像个毒瘾犯般的对烟草香味的迷恋。<br/>和刘在石在一起时，他不曾觉得不舒心过，除了因为刘在石身上的烟草气味，他时常会分神的厉害。<br/>“……抽烟去了？”<br/>他抱着刘在石的肩膀，细细的在刘在石的脖颈和肩颈上嗅着他熟悉的烟草品牌的香味，忽然间口干舌燥，张开嘴用牙关轻咬他光滑的肩头上的肌肉。<br/>“味道很大吗？”刘在石疼的吸了口气，腰间一颤，怀里的人也跟着颤抖，发出一声舒缓的长吟声，“反正等会还要洗……要帮我洗干净啊。”<br/>“烟味好重……”<br/>他轻喘着，眼前忽然一阵模糊，就像醉酒一样。他因为嘴唇干裂而舔了舔下唇，在嘴唇上沾染上了留在口腔里的淡淡烟味。<br/>金钟国抱紧了刘在石的身体，向后仰起了脖颈，在微小的律动幅度里上下晃动着身体，臣服于密密麻麻的快感的从发干的喉咙里发出接连的低吟声。<br/>“又想抽烟了吧，看你这样子。”刘在石话里含着无奈的笑意，倒在金钟国的肩颈上，低着头啃咬起他的锁骨、喉结，和脖颈上的一颗黑痣。<br/>他没有直接的回话，而是暧昧的轻笑着，念着男人的名字，揉了揉男人的脑袋，手指陷入乌黑的发丝间，抑制着快意和欲望的倾巢而稍微用力的抓住了他的发根。<br/>烟瘾、性爱、过呼吸。<br/>他挣扎着抚上自己的脖颈，逐渐紊乱的呼吸让他隐隐不安着，喉咙里的隐隐发痒又是要咳嗽的症状。他的百日咳一日接一日，零星的把他残留的生命分离剖析。<br/>沉默下来的情事，逐渐加快了律动的速率，他的后背贴在床头上，摩擦着光滑的木质面，皮肤发烫。身体发烫，整个呼吸道都在发烫。<br/>气体在喉咙里被迅速的挤压出声，一声尖细的呻吟冒出唇间，下意识张开的唇瓣里不断急促的吐出又急切的吸入空气，他咳嗽起来，一次、两次，空气哽咽在喉间，发出类似抽噎的过度呼吸的声音。<br/>被疼爱着的身体战栗着，夹紧男人的腰椎，在一次次剧烈唤气中震动起脊背，他开始慌张的唤起刘在石的名字，滑落到男人肩上的手，指甲微微用力的陷入白皙的皮肤里。<br/>一只手忽然捂上了他的口鼻，他的呼吸声戛然而止，在刘在石的手掌里不断的闷咳和呜咽着。身下的律动乱了节奏，似乎是被他的呼吸带着跑，慢下来一次次更深入的嵌入身体深处，濒临窒息和死亡边缘上的快感，摧毁着他最后的自主意识。<br/>被阻断了呼吸的通道，他闷哼着，一只手掌紧扣在脸上，强迫性的要他稳住呼吸。<br/>持续兴奋着充血的前端随着律动愈发剧烈的腹部磨蹭在男人的小腹上，即使无法从窒息中分心也是，正被别人占有着的身体本能性的抽搐着，腰椎发软的贴在身后的床头上。<br/>他嗅到了刘在石手指关节上淡淡的烟草味，呼吸一瞬间的怔住，舌尖神使鬼差的贴上男人的手掌，那上面沾满了自己的唾液，和烟香味混杂在一起。<br/>那个瞬间像是个淫乱的吸毒者一般，不要命的挑拨着自己成瘾的各种欲望。<br/>男人的呻吟声如同最后的催情剂，灌进耳道里，整个脊椎却一阵阵的酥麻着挺起腰，迎合节奏晃动身体，被阻断的呼吸急躁的喷洒在刘在石手里，他伸出手，最后挣扎的握住了男人的手腕，尝试着扳开他的手。<br/>在用上力的刹那间，整个身体颤抖着攀上了高潮，最后一声急喘息也被突兀的咽回了肺里，紧接着极度集中的高潮后的是接连的轻声咳嗽。<br/>“……还好吗？”<br/>一声低声问候把他拉回了现实，口鼻上的闷热感逐渐撤离，接触到空气的瞬间再次开始急促呼吸，紧绷的身体虚脱的倒在了刘在石身上。<br/>“……烟……”他还没能完全缓过神来，抱住了刘在石的脖子，朝着带着烟味的他的唇间探着舌尖，男人没有反抗的任凭他急躁的入侵和吸吮。<br/>金钟国稍微抬起了腰，不知道什么时候里面被灌进了男人的体液，有粘稠的液体在顺着大腿的根部滑落下来。<br/>“唔……别啃了，给你抽。”刘在石稍微偏过了头，无奈着把一边的裤子里的烟盒拿出来，挑上一根烟，塞进金钟国发红的唇间，“你真是……就这么抽病了不能怪我啊。”<br/>金钟国咬着烟嘴，满意的笑了笑，叼着它晃了晃，含糊不清的回应：“病了也是要在石哥来治，哥这辈子算是完蛋了。”<br/>“什么啊，我日子还长着呢。”他掐了一把金钟国的腰，逐渐从他的双腿间退出身，金钟国皱着眉叮咛一声，抹去了大腿根上的体液，“……对不起啊。”<br/>“有什么好对不起的，来，上火。”<br/>他大咧咧的躺下了身体翘起二郎腿，又在唇间晃了晃烟，只是接触到烟草的气味就头皮发麻，自己禁不住烟的诱惑已经是很久以前的老毛病了。<br/>咔哒一声轻响，火光摇曳着亮在男人幽深的眼眸里。<br/>也只有在火光的掩盖下，他才会看不清刘在石的眼神，那里面被火焰填满着，似乎在那双眼的深处静静燃烧着什么。<br/>……就像男人眼里的自己就是这把火焰，耀眼、脆弱，不知何时会消散成烟。<br/>于是他就在自己这般飘荡流离的生命里，与相爱着的男人共同侥幸着、浑身赤裸的苟活在欲望和死亡的边界上，逐渐堕落于各自渺小的爱情。<br/>金钟国深吸一口气，烟头燃起了橘黄色的火光，转瞬即逝，化成一团乌黑的焦痕。<br/>“……你都这样了，那也让我抽一根吧。”<br/>“唔嗯？”<br/>他坐起身，含着第一口吸入的烟雾，坏笑着捧过来刘在石的脸颊，嘴唇贴上他略微发干的嘴。<br/>相吻的人，缓缓打开的唇瓣，那其中藏着的烟雾弥漫开来，散开在两个人的嘴角边，包裹着一个人的体温被吞进身体深处，或是升腾在半空中，划开曲线后逐渐消失不见。<br/>支气管里微微痛痒着，牵扯着发出一声轻咳，作用力下散开的烟雾模糊了视野，半遮住了男人白皙的脸庞、微微阖上的双眼。<br/>他一如既往的，爱着这个男人。<br/>香烟、性，这些东西即使没有也不会死。<br/>他情绪激动时、身体兴奋时，或是最常见的，被尘埃污染时，他的过度呼吸，男人总会像是来索命的死神一般，捂住他的嘴，用低沉而温和的嗓音念着自己的名字，缓缓的、平稳的轻声喃喃着引导自己，“呼气、慢慢的”。<br/>他需要的是一个真正的救世主，把自己扯出原来如同泥潭的自己的前半生。<br/>再度分离时，他恍惚的看着刘在石有些泛红的脸，短暂的惊讶后戏谑的笑了。<br/>“没想到哥还会这么害羞啊。”<br/>他掩饰着脸红，装作被呛到的咳嗽两声，抢过自己手里的香烟转过头去。<br/>“好了……剩下的我来处理。”刘在石从床边站起身，把烟靠在了烟灰缸边上，又弯下腰来，在金钟国额上轻吻，“先去洗澡。”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>那样真实而平淡的、被人爱着的记忆，即使在混沌中一起挣扎着也是他曾经最珍惜的记忆。<br/>跟在刘在石身后，他站起身，视线从床头燃着的烟上，挪移到一旁躺在一起的一对手表上。<br/>其中一块已经不走了，他却还是每天都带着。<br/>要说着意味着什么呢，也许只有这块表自己才知道了吧。<br/>……然而自己直到最后，也没来得及对刘在石说一声“爱”，真奇怪啊。</p><p>过度呼吸#5.<br/>一片空白的梦醒来时，眼前是穿着一身粉色围裙的青年，正羞涩的笑着，用戴着隔热手套的双手五指弯了弯来问候“早上好”。<br/>金钟国愣了两秒，揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头顶，才反应过来的笑了：“呀……你这是什么设定啊。”<br/>青年开朗的笑着，拍拍自己身上的围裙，用有些生疏的韩语字句坚定的说：“就从今天开始！我要学着成为家庭租户！”<br/>他慢慢从床上爬了起来，把床头的口罩的线缠在了耳朵上，清早起来开始便咳了两声。<br/>“是主妇，笨蛋。”<br/>随着病症加重，他对于平淡的生活的依存症也逐渐严重。<br/>和李光洙在一起之后，他这样的病症也就越来越严重。青年想要给自己的，没有什么特别的事、或者让人手脚蜷缩的浪漫，是一天下来里一顿亲手做的早餐，只是并着肩在超市里逛上一圈，在午后一起学习对方的语言，等他下班之后挽着手在小区里散步，夜晚的时候在同一张床上入睡。<br/>李光洙知道金钟国的这一生在遇到自己之前，都活的飘飘荡荡，毫无平凡可言，直到现在这个男人也依旧和死亡如今接近，使他完全不能像个普通人一般活着。<br/>李光洙去上班后，他在餐桌前发呆了好一阵子，青年穿着那身可笑的围裙站在灶台面前的身影还在眼前虚晃着，就像是一场梦一样让人感觉不真实。<br/>如果实在要说清楚的话，能和李光洙在一起这件事本身就很不现实。<br/>不能出门、身体虚弱，性格别扭又不会撒娇，连句谢谢都不知道怎么说，自己究竟是何德何能让这样一个大好青年这么辛辛苦苦的服侍自己啊。<br/>从健身房回来之后，他开始挑选衣服，因为久违的出门而隐隐心动着，为了让李光洙同意带自己出去，他一直都在青年耳边叽叽喳喳个不停，抱怨说这样在家里闷下去真的会窒息。<br/>那天并不是什么特别的日子，只是某个平淡无奇的星期五，路过附近的小学时，街道上都是背着书包轻快的小跑着回家的孩子们。他挽着李光洙的手臂，视线却一直离不开那些孩子。<br/>“在想什么？”<br/>他回过头，额头轻碰上青年挨近的脸颊，突然拉进的距离让他一惊的缩了缩脖子。<br/>“没什么……就是，以前想过想要个女儿……”他轻声回应着，身体靠上了青年的手臂，恰好的高度差正好可以让他把脑袋歪放在李光洙肩上，“很久以前的事了，现在想也没用了。”<br/>“……要去领养吗？”<br/>金钟国无奈，抱着他的手臂笑了，一声笑意像是叹息透过口罩：“你以为我还剩下多少时间啊，笨蛋。”<br/>青年看着自己的脸色忽然间沉了下来，总是笑着的脸板起来的样子总让金钟国心头忽然的颤抖，甚至有些战战兢兢的想自己是不是哪里做错了。<br/>“……哥你就是这张嘴最有问题。别总是说这种话，不吉利。”<br/>他抱歉的笑笑，可惜青年看不见自己口罩下的样子。<br/>李光洙倒觉得金钟国戴不戴口罩都一个样，只要看着那双眯成一条缝弯起的眼睛就知道他在笑着，不说任何话也知道他在想些什么。<br/>深秋的傍晚总是过得很快，从饮食店出来后，夜宵街外的天空已经暗了下来，满街道的灯光和人声逐渐热闹起来，取代了白日阳光的热情哄闹着。<br/>金钟国在日本逛这样的小市场已经不是第一次，很久以前他也曾和心爱的女人一起夜游东京所有亮着灯的地方，到了三十多岁竟然也还能兴奋起来，连着咳嗽了好久都没觉得难受，还是被李光洙强行喂了药。<br/>“哥你不是不吃油炸食品的吗？”<br/>“开心了还有谁管那么多，偶尔吃一点也没关系嘛。”<br/>金钟国用手肘顶了顶李光洙的腰，朝他手上的炸鱿鱼串张开了嘴，下意识的就“啊”了一声，他总是在自己也没发现的时候就对这个比自己小了很多的人撒娇，还脸不红心不跳的。<br/>李光洙犹豫了一下，才把炸串递过去，无言的瘪着嘴。他取下了口罩，稍微弯下身在炸肉串上咬了一口，久违的油炸香味漫开在嘴里，不由自主的就让人发出了心满意足的鼻音。<br/>“……这下开心了，真是开心了啊。”青年无奈笑着，学着他说韩文时的语气点着头调侃着他把平时坚决不吃的油炸食品吃得这么欢快。<br/>金钟国想也没想就往李光洙肚子上挥上一拳反驳他的吐槽：“还不是都怪你，我连家门都不能出，去个健身房也要你陪着，我是什么娘娘吗？”<br/>然而李光洙并没有再吐槽回来，而是痛苦的捂着肚子蹲下身，把手上还剩一半的肉串举着，金钟国比起李光洙的伤势先是眼疾手快的抢走了剩下的鱿鱼，不管不顾装疼装出技术来的李光洙径直走人。<br/>和一个比自己小了很多的人生活在一起，是件很困难的事，但却又总是让人想要笑着面对。<br/>青年的开朗和不易言表的温柔，不张扬的占有欲和就连让自己都会觉得惭愧的坚定得可怕的责任感，他甚至有时都会觉得，自己和这样阳光灿烂的人在一起，会不会给自己太大负担。<br/>可是结论是自认为是负担的人却是李光洙，为了一个心身都大病不起的老男人，满城的奔来走去，就靠那些微薄的工资想要养活两个人。<br/>金钟国最开始以为李光洙还和家里有联系，也就没有过多的过问关于房租的事情，打算年底在一起清算，前提是他能活到那个时候。然而某一天这个青年脸色别扭的在自己面前，第一次提起了钱的事情，绕着弯子的请求他少吹些空调，要付不起电费了。<br/>那个时候他才知道青年每个月的薪水，然后在没有空调的冷空气中把自己裹在被子里笑得差点又要呼吸过度。<br/>“白痴，我工资可比你高多了。”<br/>单纯而善良，一个从外表就一览无遗的青年，对他而言还是个孩子的青年，却在那两年的时间里成为他唯一的精神支柱。<br/>那个孩子经常把自己和“同情心”、“保护欲”联系在一起，第一次听到他用这两个词来形容对自己的感情时，金钟国堂皇的笑了，然后敲了一圈李光洙的肩膀问这身肌肉到底有哪里看上去想让人保护了。<br/>嘴上是那么说着，他心里却隐隐约约的知道，那大概是因为偶尔自己的神色看起来有些厌世吧，即使他在平日里总是会表现出积极的模样。<br/>越和这个只会说些让人不快的大实话的青年在一起，他就越来越不会掩埋自己，甚至曾经在刘在石面前装腔作势过的精明形象都自暴自弃的丢掉了，不知道从什么时候开始，他就只是个孩子，成天在这个青年的温柔面前任性又嘚瑟。<br/>那段时间离他被检查出肺癌晚期的那天还很远、很远，只是觉得身体有些奇怪的胸口刺痛个不停，就算咳嗽和过呼吸越来越频繁，他也只是沉默着，像平常那样用自己最熟练的宛然笑意糊弄过去。<br/>他的身体状况他最清楚，他要是住院了，那个孩子的钱财也会因为自己的病一卷而空的事，他也是最清楚的人。<br/>稍微奔跑一下也觉得喉咙嘶哑，细微的粉尘进入呼吸道里总是一阵刺痛，吃东西吃得起劲了就不记得要戴上的口罩挂在耳廓上，随着跑步的节奏微微晃动着。<br/>“等、等一下……这哥怎么跑那么快……！”<br/>他听见李光洙追着自己的声音在逐渐远去，于是放慢了脚步，身体停下来的同时，肺腔一阵震动，运动后的喘息乱了，一股让人窒息的前潮又压迫住了喉咙。<br/>眼前一黑，他下意识的抠起脖颈，身体摇晃着靠在一旁的电线杆上，慌张的长大了嘴大口吸入空气，于以往不同的阴霾感压抑着他要断掉的呼吸，为了打消这样不好的预感而慌乱着扯过口罩，却没控制住力气扯断了口罩的绳子。<br/>像是一幕掉帧的灰白电影场景，黑色的口罩摇摆着、跟着风流飘落，旋转着坠落再坠落，这一过程显得异常的漫长，掉落在地上。<br/>呼吸……<br/>……好难受。<br/>他那段时间病发时，总是会蹦出来这样的想法。<br/>……不想再呼吸了。<br/>挣扎着实在太累了。<br/>然而奇怪的就是每到这种时候，不管是睡着还是醒着，上班还是去买菜，甚至是加班或者是去出差了，总是会及时的出现的那个青年，就会匆忙拿着药和氧气罩过来，没有准备的时候就直接上手捂嘴。<br/>“——呼气！吐出来、冷静一点！听得见我说话吗！”<br/>模糊中染着黑斑的视野里，星星点点的闪着路边昏暗的灯光，映亮了青年惨白的脸色。<br/>他下意识的，像是抓住了救命稻草一样，颤抖着伸出了手，试着吐气、憋住呼吸，只是身体里狂烈的气流没有给他余地，他在李光洙手掌的遮盖中咳嗽起来，比任何一次都要剧烈的过度呼吸让他的头脑昏胀得厉害，就像马上就要炸掉一样。<br/>“都说了不要跑步了，哥你是第几次不听我的话然后变成这样的了？！”<br/>他费力的挣扎着睁开了双眼，青年紧皱着眉，脸苍白得比自己还像个死人，还沾着油渍的嘴唇没有血色的发紫，清澈的那双眼睛周围，什么时候开始红肿了一圈。<br/>“也不要随便摘口罩好不好啊！你真的是想看见我死才总是这么不注意的吗？！”<br/>……他想，他现在还在坚持着的原因，大概是因为不想再看见青年这番模样了吧。<br/>就是啊，家里蹲的生活有什么不好。有电视、网络，在电脑上就可以工作，成天写写曲子，和爱着的人平平淡淡的过日子，每日三餐都能正好吃饱，没事干的时候还可以到楼下健身房泡上几个小时。<br/>能和眼前这个日常中总是带些青涩的笑眯眯的青年在一起，打打闹闹的，没有事故也没有贫穷，该拥抱的时候拥抱，想亲吻的时候亲吻，青年所有的温柔都是独属于他的。<br/>他出不去，但那就是只属于他一个人的世外桃源。<br/>“……好些了吗？”<br/>他轻喘着，挣扎着扳开了李光洙的手，咳嗽着说声“没事了”，手指颤抖着想要从口袋里抽出纸巾，眼前却先是被递出来了一张画着粉色康乃馨的手帕。<br/>“用这个吧，本来是想再气氛好的时候送给哥的……”李光洙叹了口气，走近了一步，拿手帕在金钟国乱糟糟的脸上擦拭了起来，“现在好了，气氛都被哥毁了，没事瞎跑什么。”<br/>“唔……还不是你，咳、你要来追我……咳呃……”<br/>被李光洙这样捧着脸的情况不是一两次了，他竟然也就这样不知不觉的习惯了，只因为李光洙很高所以被这样对待也不觉得心情有多古怪。<br/>他把手帕放在了自己手上，还有后遗症的咳嗽两声，看了一眼手帕上的花，一时无语的笑了。<br/>“呀，我都说了我不喜欢粉色了，你觉得我这人用粉色合适吗……”<br/>“哥你是不懂，多可爱啊……现在大家都最喜欢反差萌了。”李光洙轻声念叨着，把备用的口罩戴回了金钟国脸上，为他遮好了口鼻。<br/>“gyappumoe……”<br/>他歪着脑袋重复了一声这个没听过的日文单词，被口罩遮住的声音闷闷的，刚被过呼吸折磨过嗓音哑哑的。<br/>“……就是说哥可爱的意思啦。”李光洙的话里稍微停顿了一阵，看着金钟国无意识间露出的可爱的一面心脏动摇，脸皮薄的别过了脸。<br/>金钟国其实也是脸皮薄的人，对脸皮厚的大叔没有办法，也对同时容易害羞的孩子更无招架之力，看他脸红起来的样子就会心情莫名的开朗起来，觉得自己好像还能靠这个活一段时间。<br/>“光洙呀。”<br/>“……嗯？”<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>突兀的告白，只让两个容易害臊的大男人面对着面色泛红，只是李光洙看不到，金钟国这边倒是好好观赏了一番李光洙害羞的模样。<br/>那场忽然的车祸之后，他开始会说“爱”字了。<br/>因为不知道什么时候自己会坚持不下去，也不知道意外会什么时候忽然降临，于是把剩下的每一天都当作是世界末日，在自己平淡无奇的日常里，平淡的向那从来都毫无怨言的陪伴着自己的恋人言爱。<br/>那是他从年少的时候就开始向往的，真正的属于一个平凡人的生活。<br/>“……嗯？突然说什么……”<br/>“没有回答吗？你这样我很伤心的。”<br/>被继续逼问着的青年堂皇的挠了挠后颈，眼神飘忽不定的到处乱看，没能注意到金钟国在口罩的掩盖下偷笑得厉害，在深夜里闪着昏黄的灯光里藏匿着眼中的笑意。<br/>“那什么……手帕、手帕不就是回礼吗，哥还想要其他的什么的话当然不行……唔。”<br/>他没能等到李光洙把话说完，牵起了他的手腕，稍微踮起了脚，仰着头在他嘴唇上轻吻、贴合，隔着一层口罩布纱，能感受到青年嘴唇上比自己稍高的体温。<br/>李光洙对他突然的告白和亲吻只是惊慌的呆愣着，嘴唇上分明是一层布料的触感，却能感知到爱人嘴唇的轮廓、形状和温度。<br/>在深秋的寒夜里炽热的温度，一个仍旧开朗的活着的人的温度。<br/>金钟国很庆幸自己能活着，能活到今天，不如说和李光洙在一起的每一天醒来的早晨，都会觉得能继续活着是件如此幸运的事。<br/>……如果不是李光洙，他无法知道这种幸运，也许什么都感受不到就会迎接死亡。<br/>他这次听了他的话，没有摘下口罩。金钟国放下了脚跟，和李光洙亲吻时总要踮脚的动作因为也许会显得女性化而让人感到有些羞耻，明明知道他看不见却还是用手背碰了碰自己略微发热的脸颊。<br/>“……才没有什么不行呢。”<br/>他笑着，像刚才那样歪着脑袋上扬着声线，刻意用日文撒娇着。</p><p>窒息#4.<br/>李光洙在会议室惊醒的时候，周围都空空的，转头望了一圈只发现刘在石坐在会议桌前面，正把双臂叉在胸前，一脸冷漠的看着自己。<br/>“醒了啊？”<br/>他还没反应过来这是什么样的事态，结结巴巴的问：“走、走了……？”<br/>“你从中途开始就睡得像死猪一样，如果不是我你早就被踢出去了。”刘在石站起身，拿起遥控器把投影仪的电源关上，三两下收拾好东西就拿着包走过来，轻敲在李光洙脑袋上，“走了，我快饿死了，亏我还在这里等你醒。”<br/>前几天才和刘在石喝了酒，虽然说两个人都醉的不轻，更过分的还是自己差点又要酒后乱性，哭着吵着说想哥哥，被刘在石一棍子打昏在地毯上睡了一整晚。<br/>第二天开始就被刘在石时时刻刻监督着下半身，就连晨勃都要被打，一有闲就被刘在石揪着各种梗不放的精神攻击，自己新买的防水手机不知道被刘在石拿去冷水按摩多少次，在自己好好工作的时候还要警惕刘在石会不会突然在耳边大喊，把人弄得身心憔悴。<br/>早知道刘在石是这种人，李光洙还不如当年不要因为好奇去找刘在石为好。<br/>因为互相的资料和合同上有些出入，李光洙就自然而然作为代表和刘在石共处了好几天，也就被折磨了好几天，刘在石说“合作愉快”的那天他差点哭出声，一边握着手一边带着哭腔：“您真的是恶魔啊、恶魔。”<br/>然后就因为那一句话又是大打出手，完全没个三四十代的样子打得昏天地暗，李光洙觉得如果自己是个光头就肯定能看见满头皮的刘在石的牙印。<br/>“……上次被别人咬还是在高中和女孩子打架。”<br/>再之后就又因为这一句话而吵个不停，就像陷入死循环一样让李光洙身心俱疲。<br/>然后忽然在某一天，从对方唠叨不停的嘴里听见了这样一句话。<br/>“真是奇怪，我怎么会认识你这种没眼力见的孩子。”<br/>一段时间的忙碌，就算性格不太合的来，却也在一起吵吵闹闹的相处了相当一段时间，一起闹着闹着，忽然就忘了最开始时他们之间的事情。<br/>“……既然那么不想认识我，我当时还不如不要去澳洲找哥呢。”李光洙小声嘟囔着，擦擦嘴端起空了的餐盘站了起来，一瞬间气在头上先一步离开了座位。<br/>他实在有些不敢相信刘在石原来已经把他们如何认识的事情忘了，有点像是一直以来最好的兄弟忽然有天给自己带了绿帽子的感觉。<br/>李光洙这个人一直都没什么志气，又执拗不过自己，收拾完之后还是犹豫之下站在门口等了一会刘在石，就五分钟的间隙里，他那过于复杂化的脑子里又想了很多有的没的。<br/>其实忘了才是好事，李光洙只是一直不想承认罢了。<br/>那是一场流行性感冒，没有严重的发热和呼吸道感染，咳嗽和喷嚏一类的并发症默不作声的藏匿在身体深处，作为寂寞生根寄生在破碎不堪的回忆里。<br/>仔细想想就知道了，没什么事情是一个人能记住一辈子的。除了那个名字，曾经自己一字一句的学习过如何发音的男人的名字之外，也许从哪天开始，他连男人的模样都会逐渐忘却。<br/>……必然的结果而已。<br/>“哦，你还在啊，我还以为你肚子疼先走了呢。”刘在石冷不丁的出现在一旁，仍然是冷漠的语气，伸过手来拍了拍李光洙的后腰，感觉像是在别扭的道歉，“你刚刚都嘀嘀咕咕说什么了？要等会再跟我聊聊吗。”<br/>李光洙口唇干燥的咽了口口水，心虚的从刘在石有着心事的脸上移开了视线。<br/>“……没什么，就是说哥公司里伙食好吃。”<br/>刘在石“嗯”了一声，不自然的也别过头又咂咂嘴。<br/>“你……是真的铁了心要到我这边来工作吗？倒也不是不行……”<br/>“……哈？”<br/>李光洙从今年开始就觉得哪里有些怪怪的，尤其是和刘在石相处的时候，对话的氛围越来越古怪，根本就不像是两个曾经抱作一团哭得稀里哗啦的死了爱人的男人，打起精神来时自己总是和刘在石扭打在一团，虽说这样逐渐变得轻松的情绪也并不差。<br/>那天是李光洙第一次坐刘在石的车，从外表上来看就和自己的车不是一个档次的，开车的时候两只手紧张的到处乱摸，又被刘在石挑着刺骂。<br/>然后原本心情有些混乱的自己，又不知不觉的和刘在石斗起嘴来。<br/>时间过了之后，忘却会逐渐袭来，无声息的吞噬掉美好的、痛苦的回忆，把人留在最血腥却也最真实的当下。<br/>有了合拍的人在身边，用不了多久，放下那段回忆的自己就又是一个全新的人了。<br/>即使身上的负担再重再令人绝望，从窒息的休克中活过来之后，当时口口声声说着“一辈子”的约定都会变成过去。<br/>又陷入沉默的车子里，大概是由于这种怪异的心情在作祟，他又是忽然想到了以前的事，无缘无故的忽然叹了声气：“诶……我和钟国哥的初夜就是在车里来着。”<br/>旁边副驾驶座上的刘在石忽然背上冒起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>“淫荡。”<br/>“从那之后钟国哥就开始自称watashi了，因为觉得要在我面前显得沉稳一点。”<br/>他也不管不顾刘在石的吐槽，学着刘在石那自言自语的本事叽叽咕咕的把自己的事情说个不停。<br/>“……你真的要这样吗？”刘在石皱眉，背部稍微挺直了离开座椅后背，倾身稍微靠近了李光洙那边，语气不满，“那我也说了，国钟在我三十八岁生日的时候是穿着女仆装送我礼物的。”<br/>“女仆……”李光洙气哽在喉咙里差点发不出声，方向盘一个打滑险些让车子开出车道。他在脑海里想象了一下男人穿着女仆装拿着礼物盒的样子，那传说中在日本萌文化里任何时候都顶着一边天的女仆装穿在那身肌肉上面，瞬间就脑袋充血脸上发烫。<br/>“粉色的。”刘在石在一边面不改色的添油加醋。<br/>“粉……”所以说他一直坚信着金钟国是确实对粉色情有独钟这件事，因为过于震惊而没看到红灯差点撞上了前面的车，冷静后转念一想又觉得不能输给这个男人，“……钟国哥的SM属性倒是我开发的。”<br/>这句话一半真一半假，因为受虐的那方其实是自己，很久之后他才察觉那根本不是SM而是彻彻底底的MS。<br/>然而刘在石露出了一副厌恶的表情：“我不喜欢SM的，够淫荡的。”<br/>他的表情平静了半秒，忽然得意地弯起了嘴角，语气忽然放轻的凑近了李光洙。<br/>“……我被国钟抱过。”<br/>李光洙在那瞬间觉得自己输了全世界。<br/>……又是这种气氛。<br/>明明是沉重的回忆，在和刘在石聊天的时候，就会莫名的只剩下了快乐的部分。就像是刘在石说的话是什么魔法一样，总是让他想不起来那样让她痛苦过的场景。<br/>比如金钟国喘息得满脸通红、抠着自己的手臂，双眼里不断地落下生理性的泪水，断断续续的咳嗽着，用沙哑得分辨不出音节的嗓音说，光洙呀，我不想活了。<br/>比如他在每个病发的夜晚里，咳嗽得甚至无意识的发出嘤嘤的哭声，喝下去的水全都吐出来，眼睛涨红着、无助的看着自己，只能一次又一次的叫着自己的名字，在睡梦中也是不安的死死攥着自己的手。<br/>还有他每次接吻的时候，总会分心着忽然傻傻笑起来，一边顺着自己的头发，一边语气温和的说，好神奇啊，我还能这样下去多久呢。<br/>原来男人其实是个很乐观的人，只是悲观的那一面对他而言实在冲击太大。<br/>那四年的记忆最后留下来的，男人对自己而言留下的最深刻最恳切的印象，就是“不要死”。<br/>奇怪的是，他就像是被什么东西牵引着，脑子里逐渐一个个地浮现出来，男人曾经笑得开朗的样子，就算戴着口罩时也是，那双眼睛里总是充盈着淡淡的笑意。<br/>为了悼念和自我伤感，他差点把这样最重要的东西给忘了。<br/>他知道现在才逐渐开始明白，拯救自己的人大概并不是自己，而是一个傲娇笨拙得不行还喜欢装帅耍赖的已婚男大哥。<br/>因为他挂在嘴边的总是玩笑和毒舌，自己就拼命的想着法子要对付这个哥哥。像是刘在石在自己背后贴了张“傻瓜”后拔腿就跑，自己发现之后一气之下也跟着追跑了起来，逐渐就跑出了他自我束缚的那座牢笼，不知什么时候浑身暴露在白昼之下。<br/>对于刘在石而言，要看懂李光洙这个人比什么都容易。<br/>也许就是因为李光洙比自己好懂，那个男人才会轻易从自己身边逃走的吧。毕竟他除了烟酒和欢愉之外什么都没有给金钟国，就连一声“我爱你”都舍不得说，也能在他去世不到两年的时候，和别人签订了一生的婚约。<br/>他只希望以后的自己提起金钟国这个名字时是笑着的。<br/>“你就把我送到这吧，快滚。”<br/>“能不能别说的这么凶啊，你这哥哥嘴怎么这么毒啊。”<br/>李光洙强硬的陪着刘在石走到了公寓门口，只是出于和合作方的礼仪而已，但正因为两个人认识，才会不正经得连个像样的问候都没有，连送人回家的事情也变得暧昧不清。<br/>刘在石不耐烦的停在了门口，背上一使劲没让李光洙推动自己的背，转过头瞪了一眼仍然执着的李光洙。<br/>这个青年前段时间遇见自己时，还浑身散发着一种死人的气息，即使现在还难以笑出来，但脸色已经好看了许多，说的话也越来越多了。<br/>刘在石庆幸自己的方法在李光洙身上能够管用，不过就算是内心有些兴奋，他这个人也绝对不会亲自对李光洙说出来：你已经没事了，感谢我吧，别再想着过去了，人要放眼未来啊。<br/>“……你喜欢我吗？”<br/>刘在石看着自己的脸长久沉默后得出来的问题竟然是这个，李光洙怔住，脸上直率的红了起来，丝毫不会掩饰情绪的用力拍拍刘在石的背大笑着说您开什么玩笑。<br/>男人对于自己的堂皇依旧是和平常一样的冷静，他歪起嘴笑了笑，稍微朝李光洙转过了身体，伸出手攥住了李光洙的领带，稍微用力的向下拉了拉，逼迫着李光洙朝他的方向低下了头。<br/>“那我就勉为其难的给你个离别kiss吧。”<br/>李光洙一惊，心脏却莫名在胸腔里哐哐跳个不停。他把手放在刘在石肩上，不知道该不该赶紧推开身前的人，尴尬的笑着：“哎呀不要开玩笑了，什么离别kiss啊，我们不再见了吗？”<br/>“嘴闭上。”<br/>他又一次在男人低沉的命令里，身体不由自主的跟从命令动了起来，收起了僵硬的笑容乖乖闭上了嘴，视野里刘在石闭上眼朝自己接近的模样越来越近。<br/>男人因为紫外线过敏的原因，皮肤很白，眉眼间并不算锋利却冷静得沉稳，成天都是黑框眼镜、鸭舌帽、宽大的一身卫衣，毫无防备的坐着、趴着，东倒西歪的倒在自己家里的沙发上，即使没什么事也每天往家里跑，然后说些一大堆没营养的笑话折磨自己。<br/>那样看上去冰冷的男人，坏笑或者因为恶作剧成功而大笑起来时，那副意外的阳光和大方的样子，他看着会羡慕会嫉妒，也许也会在自己也不知道的什么时候心动了，这也说不定。<br/>……如果刘在石没有急着结婚的话，现在他们的生活会是什么样，也没人说得准。<br/>像是刘在石说的那样，李光洙或许是真的动心了，也许早在第一次两个人过夜的时候，自己就已经是个移情别恋的混蛋了。<br/>然后对着刘在石别扭的表示的好感说了不，无情的把这个男人一脚踹开，现在才后知后觉的察觉到刘在石是个不错的人的自己，就是个陌生的人渣。<br/>像是不能呼吸，在洒在脸上的并不陌生的呼吸温度里，他下意识屏住了呼吸，放在男人肩上的手逐渐松了力道，脸上不知道是因为刚才的车内暖气还是什么原因烫的厉害。李光洙自暴自弃的闭上了眼，顺应着被刘在石拉着弯下了身。<br/>“咕喔喔哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——”<br/>“呜哇！！”<br/>李光洙被忽然的巨响声吓得冒出来一声尖叫，往后倒了两步后摇摇晃晃的抬起头看见刘在石面无表情的把捏着的尖叫鸡放开，又是一声凄惨的咕喔哦哦哦声。<br/>“哦……真想不到，你是真的喜欢我啊？”他把尖叫鸡塞到了李光洙手里，因为这次完美的恶作剧而笑开了，“这是礼物。我可是对你是一点感觉都没有呢？赶快滚蛋吧。”<br/>说完就用电子钥匙开了门，一句后话也不留的抛下被吓得披头散发的李光洙走进了门里。</p><p>过度呼吸#6.<br/>他接到最后的通知的那天，比想象中来得晚了许多。<br/>那是和李光洙在一起的第四年，一个仍旧平凡的某一天，自己因为短暂的窒息而休克在从健身房回家的路上，被好心人发现后送到了医院，被下了最后通牒。<br/>要接受这件事意外的让人心情轻松，大概是觉得自己活得也差不多了吧。<br/>到了最后结果还是会有放不下的东西。不是家族、不是过去，偏偏就是这个听说自己住院后，苍白着脸色撞开门进来的青年，连自己什么状况也不问一声，紧咬着嘴唇跑过来攥住了自己的手。<br/>青年的温度不论何时都是温热的，到了那时竟然会觉得很烫，烫得似乎要灼伤皮肤。<br/>“……为什么……”<br/>他沉默了很久，攥着自己右手的他的双手颤抖得厉害，很久过后才嗓音沙哑而扭曲的问出来一句话。<br/>金钟国不清楚他问的是什么。<br/>是自己为什么不告诉他自己的病情，或者说是为什么这一天会来的这么早，还是为什么自己一定要因为这个病而死去？<br/>不过李光洙也没有问出来，只是一次次的重复着那单独的音节，为什么、为什么。<br/>然后一颗又一颗的泪水打在手指上，半梦半醒间他抽动着被温热的液体浸湿的手指，不能说话，只是默不作声的看着青年紧咬着下唇落着泪，也不发出任何声音。<br/>就这样憋着声音，李光洙哭了很久，连哽咽的声音也没发出来，监护房里只有时钟走动和吊瓶嘀嗒声错开节奏的混杂在一起。<br/>他那段时间过得很幸福，就像平时的日常那样。<br/>早晨起来仍然是李光洙，一日的早晚餐依旧是和李光洙在一起。看着他有怒有笑，自己就附和着吐槽两句。想亲吻的时候还是可以亲吻，只是拥抱起来会有些困难，因为自己一直躺在床上，下床的时间一天比一天短。<br/>逐渐的，他真的忘了该如何呼吸。<br/>那个阶段并不是很痛苦，比起病症最严重的时候，那就像一场突然而来的晕眩，到头来再次醒过来时眼前还会是李光洙的模样，对他而言只是新的一天罢了。<br/>这样的日子没有过多久，他对时间逐渐失去了概念，从李光洙那里听来才知道，那是他入院的第七天，他剃了头发。<br/>“……我本来想——”他在氧气罩里微弱的呼吸着，嗓音已然分辨不出是他原来的声音，破碎着拼凑成了句子，“……一定……不能让你看到……我、秃头时的样子……”<br/>他看了过来，那双总是闪着光的眼里空洞洞的。即使有些可惜，在最后的时间不能看见青年最开朗的模样，也是自己最爱着青年的那副样子，但他还是感谢着这个青年，能陪他到自己的最后一刻。<br/>“……很丑吧。”<br/>他咳嗽着，扯动已经僵硬的肌肉拉扯出一个笑。<br/>青年笑了，红了眼眶，轻轻握住自己快没有知觉的手摇摇头。<br/>“哥什么样子都好看。”他低声回复着，轻声在耳边告白，“哥变成什么样我都最喜欢哥了。”<br/>能听见有人说喜欢自己，对他而言就是最幸福的事了。<br/>仔细想想的话，他这辈子其实也没有想象中的那么惨，只是狼狈的时候给自己留下的印象太深了而已。<br/>一个冲动的青春，被最憧憬的男人宠幸了几年，一个被少女最朴素的爱意充实的二十代青年时期。成为三十代后和刘在石在一起时的两年，还有被李光洙缝上所有伤口的这四年。<br/>可惜的是他不能看到自己四十代时一副老大叔的样子了。<br/>“在石哥……还好吗……？”<br/>他早就知道了，李光洙偷偷见过刘在石的事，这孩子真的很不擅长撒谎，往往都把情绪写在脸上。确实是比刘在石那个大叔好懂得多，却也比刘在石让人来得操心。<br/>但就是被这样一个还不懂事的青年照顾着，自己竟然也总是会有心动的时候。<br/>“……他还好，虽然没什么精神……”<br/>“嗯……那大哥还真是，只会给人……添麻烦啊……”<br/>金钟国忽然觉得眼前的事物模糊了一瞬，手上又有什么滚烫的液体滴落。<br/>“别哭啊……笨蛋。”<br/>“……我不哭的话，哥会留下来陪我么……？”<br/>他怔了怔，没了气力的缓缓眨着眼，无奈的长出一口微弱的气息。<br/>“……还在任性呢？”<br/>如果可以的话，他当然想要留下来。<br/>留下来在李光洙的身边，就像他说的那样，把下半辈子全部安定在他的身边，也许就这样在日本定居下来，仍旧每天的早晨早饭后惯例的和他一起学习韩语和日语，领养一两个孩子把他们养大，学会为人父母，看着下一代的出生，一直到像个普通人一样老去病逝。<br/>也许是自己的人生已经足够轰轰烈烈，他竟然除了这个也并没有多少舍不得。<br/>第八天的时候他决定了一件事。<br/>李光洙作为他唯一在日本的熟人，代替他远在韩国的家属签了字。<br/>听医生说，李光洙好不容易在签字的时候终于哭出了声，哭得天昏地暗，直到眼角都被粗燥的纸巾擦出了薄薄的血丝。<br/>他的安乐死在那天的清晨开始手术，注射完成后的半个小时，只有青年留在身边，还是沉默着的那副模样。<br/>“……光洙呀，”<br/>那是他最后一次扯着生疼的嗓子唤响了青年的名字，<br/>“没睡吗，怎么脸色……这么差……？”<br/>青年红着眼睛瞪着自己，颤抖着双唇没有说话。<br/>“我倒是……困得不得了啊……你年轻人……就是、有优势啊。”<br/>“不要……”他着急起来，和之前一样，用对于自己来说越来越滚烫的手握住了自己的手，皱着眉头，哭丧着那张清秀的脸，“不要再说话了，求你……”<br/>“……哦，都不对我说敬语了……”没有了氧气罩的阻碍，他莫名的觉得呼吸和说话变得轻松了，也许这就是传说中的回光返照吧，“算了……你就这一次能这么对我说话了，以后……以后不准这么……没有礼貌。”<br/>他的呼吸一顿，忽然卡在喉咙里，握在青年手里的手指无力的轻颤。<br/>“别说了，会没事的……不要再说了……”<br/>被青年的泪水滴热的手上的温度，还是很熟悉。他又笑了笑，还是觉得自己唯一后悔的事情就是在昨天剃了头发。<br/>化疗的过程很难受，难受得还不如让他死掉。<br/>还要让自己变成这幅难看的模样，在青年面前挣扎上两个月，金钟国不干这么没面子的事。<br/>“如果我走了……千万、不要为了我伤心。”<br/>这个情绪不适合眼前的青年。<br/>即使他知道不太可能，他还是希望，不管是谁都好，他从未能够尽过孝的父母，从小到大不懂得要尊敬的大哥，学校里照顾过或是欺负过自己的狐朋狗友。<br/>那个为了自己莫名其妙的丢了命的凶巴巴的男人，那个到最后也只是成了自己的受害者的女孩，他最对不起的一个被自己伤口撒盐的弟弟，还有现在远在大洋彼岸的孤岛上没有精神的那个大叔，他希望所有的人最后都能幸福。<br/>总是作为加害者的自己，也有哪天想当一回救世主。<br/>这次一去就再也回不来了，也许就是对自己罪孽的惩罚了吧。<br/>“……要不然，我会很难过的。”<br/>他咳嗽着笑了，想要学着电视剧里那样抬起手触碰青年的脸，却发现其实自己根本没有那个力气。<br/>……他希望此时还在哭着的这个青年，总有一天也能笑起来。<br/>“……你知道我是很爱你的吧？”<br/>到了最后关头倒是可以把告白说得很轻松。他迷迷糊糊的看见青年点了点头。<br/>“……我爱你。”他又重复着强调了一遍，用轻微的气声。<br/>越来越模糊的意识里他不知道自己说了什么，也逐渐开始听不见青年的声音，死亡的黑色渐渐覆盖住了早已不清晰的视野。<br/>让人难以呼吸、又让人绝望，却又莫名的不觉得悲伤。他费尽了力气的在脸上留下了开朗的神情，即使自己的脸色肯定发青得难看。<br/>……他在最后看见青年是笑着的。<br/>安心的瞬间困意如同海潮般席卷走了最后的意识。<br/>最后的意识告诉他，他不会有再次醒来的那天了。<br/>因为他这辈子并不是一场梦。<br/>因为他的幸福是千真万确的。</p><p>窒息#5.<br/>海风、落叶、樱花。像是那年去日本时清秋的景色。<br/>“……钟国哥果然还是比较适合这种地方，他说这是freedom。”<br/>刘在石悄悄望向李光洙的神色，是轻笑着的，刘在石也就算是最后安下心来了。<br/>“那也太过free了……那可是灵魂啊。”<br/>“free soul嘛，有什么不对了？自由的灵魂。”<br/>刘在石正色看着李光洙，清了清嗓子：“……你英语发音真不怎么样，还是闭上嘴吧。”<br/>然后和青年在山坡上轻声拌起嘴来，谁也不愿意让着谁。<br/>……他也觉得，金钟国这个人不适合骨灰堂。<br/>又闷又狭窄，充斥着绝望和悲伤，相比之下这片墓地倒是青草丛生着，迎着海风沐浴在飘散的树叶和花瓣之下。<br/>今年的祭拜他们把这块墓碑栽在了一片私人墓地上。没有其他的物品，只是一块石碑，上面刻着他的生死，和看上去铿锵有力的他的汉文名字。<br/>刘在石忽然算了鼻尖，长叹一声舒缓着自己总是在这个名字面前克制不住的情感浓烈。<br/>“……你这小子还真是给我留了个大麻烦啊。”<br/>他面对着那熟悉的三个汉字苦笑着，落下左膝放在草地上，放下了手上白色的康乃馨。<br/>——我活生生的爱情。<br/>“是礼物吗？我又不是小孩子了。”<br/>他轻声自言自语着，视线短暂的停留在李光洙身上，又迅速地撤离。<br/>“……倒也不差啦。”刘在石站起身，压住了被风吹得翘起的帽檐，遮住了双眼，卡在眼镜上，不知不觉情绪涌上来的吸了吸鼻子。<br/>他曾经对这个男人活生生的爱，那会成为他永远的伤疤，和他继续生存下去。<br/>即使忘了也会成为他身体的一部分，生命的一部分，带着男人那后半生的份好好的活着。<br/>李光洙上前一步，弯下身放下了他挑选了许久的粉色康乃馨花束。<br/>他站直了身子，愣愣的看了几秒那个名字，忽然的在嘴角划开一个笑意。<br/>……自己也终于算是自由了。<br/>“走了。”<br/>刘在石一惊，有些堂皇的跟上了李光洙，没有料到他停留的时间会这么短暂。<br/>“走这么快啊……”他抱怨着，迈大了步子好不容易跟上了李光洙的步伐，“怎么样，终于开始考虑我给你安排相亲了吗？”<br/>李光洙叹了声气：“怎么可能。”<br/>在刘在石的一头雾水中他又转过头，远远的望了一眼视野中逐渐变小的墓碑的模样，和墓碑前一红一白的花束颜色。<br/>“……要等着缘分来才行啊。”<br/>在风里被吹刮起两三片粉红色的花瓣，卷进风里，回到海平面。<br/>——我此生不忘的你。</p><p>-end-</p><p>孤岛终于回到他们的终点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>